Disillusion Tyro
by Vangrul
Summary: PreKotorII: Chronicles the life of Nihilus from a young up and coming Jedi Knight, to an Exiled Jedi who eventually rises to become the Destroyer of worlds also known as Nihilus. Critism and Flames welcome if you care to do so as are decent reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_((If you remembered from my previous fic I stated that I would be working on a story based around Nihilus. Now this is fiction and loosely based on the character but I felt that I could at least produce a story about the character that seems likely to fit in the story arc of the game or in the Expanded Universe of Star Wars. While my writing may not be the best it is improving well enough and I'm now going over my grammar more._

_Well this is the story based on Nihilus' life from a Padawan, to a Knight, then Mercenary, Jedi, Malachor, then Sith, Then Sith Lord, His conquest, another conquest, Kataar, His apprentice, Floating around the unknown region, a confrontation, Telos, then my original fics part, then the Exile and finally an epilogue. That's 16 chapters minus 1 since my original story is already written. Well I should finish by the end of this year and each story should run from 2-6 pages on Microsoft Word on a 12 font though this chapter is larger the 10 rather 15 pages. Hopefully I get feed back but even if I don't I'll still write._

_I chose the title because of its subtle meaning without it telling too much about the plot, if you define the meaning of the title and read my first preview of the story you may understand why I chose the name_

_Excuse my grammar, Microsoft word is acting up and the spelling check doesn't work. ))_

**Manifold Trails**

Nihilus watched as his fellow peers mimicked their Teachers movements. The student sent rapids, inaccurate swipes at their training dolls who simply took the hits.

Holding the blade of a Vibro Blade 180 degrees downward Nihilus stared at his shuffling opponent as he lazily looked off. Gazing at other students who were already Jedi Nihilus watched as they also attacked ignorantly.

Bringing the blade upward Nihilus caught the droid off guard as others began to neglect their work. Twirling his arm right he sent the weapon into the droids leg as it stumbled to the ground.

Striking down was his follow up as the droid was lifted up by the raw force of the attack. Spinning around performing Shun a technique used to build up momentum; Nihilus hacked off the droid's leg in the technique Cho mak.

Not finished with his oncoming hunger for violence Nihilus used a blow to the right arm of the droid in Sun djem style to knock the ion rifle out the droids hands.

Preforming Cho sun, Nihilus seperated the two arms from the droids body as it was left defensly against the blood lusted student.

Shiak next was used as Nihilus impaled the doll as the Jedi Masters began to gasp in fear, shock or a mix of both.

Bringing the weapon up splitting some of the body in half Sai cha was the last stray as Nihilus decapitated the droid.

Lefts broken and headless the driod began to shake before it was booted into the air as it exploded in a showers of sparks.

Appluade from the younger audience caused Nihilus to grin as he shook his head allowing sweat to come off his oily face.

He stopped as he heard the dissatifaction from the older Jedi and mutters from Knights as he soon was grasped on the shoulder.

Looking back in shock Nihilus prepared to draw his blade in reflex but was stopped by a minor form of Force Stun.

"Master Vrook would like a word, Dakuras." A smooth, yet sly voice came to whisper in the young students ear as he looked to see no one was near him.

Stratching his head as he finished with his first test, Nihilus began to leave the area dropping the weapon on the ground next to the area where it all began.

* * *

You sent for me sir? That was the question Nihilus wanted to ask but began to stutter as he watched a young Master Vrook.

The frown upon his face was hard and cold and looked as if nothing could warm it.

"Do you know what you have done recently? And why I've summoned you?" Vrooks cold voice spoke.

"No not fully, I've just completed my task though in an unrthidox fashion so it could be various reasons." Nihilus spoke thruthfully.

In spite of which his voice was sly and too calm, not to add that he though that it was kinda funny finishing early, correctly and yet being called upon as if he did something wrong.

"Because you acted in an uneeded fashion." Vrook corrected as he calmed himself from snapping at the younger male.

"By holding my weapon in the wrong form, I couldn't use Makashi because I had injured my arm earlier." Nihilus lied though choosing not to attempt using the Force to persuade the master to believe him.

"Its not that you barbaric imbosile, its that you used techniques of the Dark Side." Vrook stated as he began to inhale some air for the first time.

"Disarming one in battle is honorable seeing as you didn't want to kill but you had to Impale and Decapitate your opponent, in front of younger students?" Vrook started again as his voice grew louder.

"What shall happen if the others start following your style, then we have a newer era of Sith." Vrook began before he was interrupted.

"Master Vrook if I may interrupt, I wasn't entirely the young ones fault." A soft, sensire voice spoke as the Padawan didn't dare look back.

"This one was supposed to be taught by Master Zektal but he was busy having too many students as some of the other masters were hurt." The girl spoke as Nihilus closed his eyes.

A moment of silence came as Vrook stopped to ponder the thought but quickly dismissed it as he spoke again.

"That is no excuss Leona, now if you must wait by the door as I speak…" Vrook start before another came.

"Over Seer Vann, what are you doing here? I mean I greet you but I'm busy now with this defiant student." Vrook said plainly as he looked

"That's why I'm here, to talk about the student." Vann said as he strode towards the two students and the master.

"Hello and you muster be?" Vann starrted as Nihilus looked towards the master. In his early teen years he looked older and had aged eyes but they sparkled green and brown as he combed his hand through his hair signaling that he wanted to speak but couldn't find what to say.

"Dakuras, though you can call me Nada or Nihil." Nihilus said as he looked towards the older Jedi.

The young girl blushed as he grinned slightly, it was the names that the children gave him due to his birth and ethnicity.

He was born of a Spanish fighter who used the Force. His father though using the power wasn't a Jedi or Sith but belonged to a secret faction. One that he didn't know of but knew they studied multiple forms like those of the Multika and Zielson Sha.

His mother on the hand was unknown, he had known that she abandoned him only for his father to come and adopt him unknowingly thinking he was some random child.

There he was raised as an student before failing him at the task of learning to use your surrounding in battle.

After some time his father left him to the Jedi at the age of 7 where he trained until now at the age of 16.

He knew little of his childhood or parents so the girls named him Nada for him knowing nothing and being Spanish while the males called him Nihil for knowing nothing when asked a question other then battles and force styles.

"Dakuras?" Vann siad trying the name out as it rolled off his toung. He said it a few more times in mutters before smiling.

"I like it, well I'm Vann the Over Seer of the Republics Allies." Vann said politly extending his hand.

"Over Seer? Shouldn't you be busy checking out for attacks from the Sith or Mandolorians?" Nihilus spoke rudely as he implied the attack from Exar Kun and Qul-Droma.

"Funny, that what I was about to mention. You show the same passion and fiercness Exar had as a young one." Vann spoke as if he was having an casual conversation then a check up.

"Yeah but unlike him I'm no fool to try fighting a battle I can't win then retreat." Dakuras said as he folded his arms before Vrook intervined.

"And yet you show similar characteristics, I'd say he was the pennicle of what you'll go onto if you keep up this path."

"No Master Vrook, he seems to be different then Kun and it'll be unwise to compare the two." Vann began.

"You have superb dueling skills and I believe that form you had used when fighting the driod was excellent. Compared to the others who were just playing with toys you held the Vibro Blade as a weapon hacking off every obsticle before finishing the job. No toying around or mocking just getting the job done." Vann spoke as he praised the young Padawan as he looked in shock.

"I believe that a Jedi like you should be a Knight by now and at such a young age." Vann began as Vrook stopped him.

"But he is a Padawan not fully excepted into the Order yet, and you want him as a Knight?" Vrook spoke in contempt.

"Exactly and I say he shall be tonight, though you shall set up trials to see if he should skip his early training and begin his Knighthood." Vann said overiding Vrooks position as far as the Order was concerd since the Jedi needed allies.

"Dakuras, report back to me latter, Leona please escort him to his quarters as I consolt with the Over Seer." Vrook spoke as the girl nodded her head walking Nihilus out the room.

* * *

"Any reason why Vrook was pissed?" Nihilus asked just for the sake of talking. 

"It isn't your concern young one, just continue walking." Vash said as Nihilus chuckled.

"Whats funny?"

Nothing was funny but Nihilus felt that Leona was trying too hard. It was as if she forced herself to be cold and mature but was failing at both which humored him.

"Explain something, if the Jedi are to be emotionless why do they come off being hard headed and cold?" Nihilus asked curiosly showing his age.

"But you fail to do either one but come off more as a fake excuse for an Jedi!" Nihilus finished plainly as he shook his head.

Looking down in triump he began to turn around before he was back handed.

The fierce eyes of Jedi Vash shined angry as he put her hand at her side. Frowning in anger she crossed her arms before asking for an apology.

"Leona, you had better get back before Vrook gives you a spanking." Nihilus joked as he leaned back just barely avoiding her lung but allowing her to fall on top of him.

"Hey get a room and good catch Nihil." A passing student remarked as he passed by Nihilus in his ackward position.

Blushing slightly a whistle came and appluade for him being so close with a Jedi going on Knighthood and him being a Padawan.

"Well I uh Nada, I got to go now." Vash said stumbbling on her words as she struggled to hastly get up.

"Not one of your more wiser moves was it Nihil, and I though you Spanish people were charmers with the ladies." Nihilus' roomate said as he rubbed his hands.

"One don't stereo type me just because I'm Spanish and two, she knew she liked me but you were here." Nihilus shot back laughing as his Mandolorian ally looked down on his arm.

"Another one, if you keept this up your be covered in Tatoo's, this is your what 10th one?" Nihilus asked Yalecl as he grinned.

"16TH, but the others are just tribal and foreign?" Both the two laughed slightly as they both knew Yalecl cared little for tribal markings, he said he lived for the future not the past and tribal markings represented his past.

"Well I'm out to train while you better sleep?" Yalecl said looking off.

"Aren't you suspended from training for a week because you injured that visitor, you know the girl you liked." Dakuras said lying down.

"Hey, I didn't like her she liked me, and I didn't injure her she got in the way when I use Force Push so she just hit a wall, it wasn't my fault." His friends said trying to defend himself.

"That's not how I remembered it, I remember you showing off, then telling her to come followed by you trying to use Pull to bring her closer but instead trough her back." Nihilus corrected as He was pelted by a pillow.

"Go sleep already because you, Vash and Atris hhave to take a test before hitting Knighthood." Yalecl said lazyly.

"How did you know that?" Nihilus asked accusingly.

"Because Dakuras, I'm your escort, this isn't Korriban and you don't know your way around Dantooine or Ossus' ruins so don't even ask. And yes I'm above Padawan level." Yalecl said forcing himself up.

"Plus everyone heard the story of Vann promoting you to Knighthood if you pass this trial." Yalecl finshed as his put on his gloves which were Echani inituate starter gloves.

"Any reason why Vrook was pissed?" Dakuras asked as Yalecl tossed off his Jedi robe to put on an underlay then a thin combat suit's top.

"He hates Vann, calls him reckless and his eye for talent is an eye for destruction. Not to mention that he calls the Republic nothing but a group of fools since they didn't listen when the Sith and Kun war began."

"Then when you were to be punished Vann stopped him and instead rewarded you, but I think you should sleep since Vrook is going to want you." Yalecl finished.

"Vrook, I have to see him, he wanted me about something, after the Over Seer came." Nihilus rushed as he raced to see Vrook.

* * *

"So you finally show up, hardly the way for a Jedi Knight to make impressions." Vrook stated coldly as Nihilus looked off.

"I apologize for being late, I was busy being side tracked by your aid and some fellow peers." Nihilus lied as he didn't feel himself become slowly corrupted.

"So I heard, speaking of which, what transpired between you and the Jedi?" Vrook asked as Nihilus looked towards his face though not daring to stare into his eyes.

"We just walked towards my room, she took a tumble and I helped her up." Nihilus lied again though leaving a hint of truth in his words.

"From what I heard you were in an unadvised, position with her. Didn't you learn about relationships between Jedi?" Vrook asked accusingly.

"Please may just get back on topic Master Vrook, Master Vander wishes to talk to me about my actions also." Nihilus lied once more feeling Vrook stare upon him.

His eyes narrowed as they locked onto Nihilus. His back straightened, his hair combed into a thick pony tail, and his robes ironed. Nihilus appeared fashionably fit and acceptable but he still appeared cocky in Vrook's eyes.

"And so we shall, now to what the Over Seer has told me. You are to be tested for Knighthood. Its both mentally and physically a strain on ones body. Your not even a beginning Jedi so you don't know the basics besides Makashi but I'll give you an chance, but first you must pass these questions that while position you in what you shall be doing. If you fail, your still a Padawan, you pass and you move on." Vrook said as Nihilus noddded before not even getting a chance to prepare himself.

"When facing and oppenent skilled in Lightsaber combat and they can use the force what style do you use?"

"Makashi" Nihilus answered hastly.

"When building a Lightsaber what object is most important?"

"The lens, too thin and the weapons burns through, too thick and the weapon won't ignite."

"When facing an opponent what is the first form you should use?"

"Form 0, the art of having duel without even using violence but verbally fighting."

"Last, when fighting an dangerous opponent and they can't be spared what must you do?"

"Sai cha the form of beheading someone." Nihilus finished knowing that he finished all his questions correctly before awaiting another test.

"Test two, History of the Jedi. When the Great Hunt began what creature was hunt?"

Left clueless as he didn't know any history of the Jedi so far he didn't have a clue. Out of the nine years he spent there he mostly trained an learned basic rules not history lessons. He knew he was going to be wrong but he took a guess from what he learned and heard from his father and bounty hunters.

"Creatures of the DarkSide who feed on force users?" Nihilus asked as Vrook looked coldly into his face.

"Who started the Hyperspace War?" Vrook asked as Nihilus now watched the ceiling before guessing an answer.

"Freedon Nadd?"

"Where was the first meeting of Jedi held?"

"I don't know."

"What positon does the Republic have with the Order?"

"Can't say I know that either."

"What is the goal of being a Jedi?"

"I guess its to balance out the force."

"You fail to meet my expectation?" Vrook stated as Nihilus dropped his head into his palms and shook his head.

"Draw a weapon." Vrook said as he pointed to an desk full of muliple weapons.

Lightsabers, Vibroblades, Gammorian axes, Lightning guantlents, Blasters, Ion rifles, Stun granades, Mines, and other forms of weapons.

And they were all his for the picking, any one or two he could use in battle, though getting the wrong object could result in him dying and he was too young to die.

Walking to see Nihilus caught an eye on a Ion blaster, hiding it in his robe he selected his chose.

A Lightsaber, two power guantlents, a poison mines, and a tranqulizer dart.

Ducking as he seen an chair come his way Nihilus rolled out the way as a desk came pushing towards him.

Igniting the saber Nihilus looked up to see Vrook pushing his blade downwards nearly cutting his chin.

Using his free hand he grabbed the hidden blaster and shot Vrook momentarily stunning him. Rolling out the way to use a stun granade, Nihilus stabbed the Master with the dart as he closed his eyes.

A blue bubble formed around him as he fought back against the effects before moving again.

Forgetting that Jedi's could resist poison and stun effects Nihilus tossed the granade as Vrook inhaled the gas to show that it didn't hurt him.

Forgetting about his force style Nihilus stood in a fencing force as he nearly dropped the Lightsaber.

Taking quick lunges as if the blade was an raptair, Nihilus was surprised to see Vrook back away.

Kicking a chair at him to see Vrook block it, Nihilus ran towards him swiping at his chest but connecting with his blade.

"Good idea, bad execution, use the proper form before you fail." Vrook stated as Nihilus switched to sending rapid hits at at Vrooks legs and arms.

Using a mix of Shun and Sun djem Nihilus built up speed to back hand Vrook's weapon out his hand with the power guantlents.

Rolling on the floor and he picked up the weapon Nihilus now held two blades, both of which he could barely use.

Tossing the weapons aside Nihilus went into Niemi style hoping to have a overall balance of fighting with no weakness to exploit execpt his ignorance of the style.

Not even able to close his eyes Nihilus was stunned. Paralysis spread through his body as couldn't even close his eyes. Watching as Vrook tossed his hand up he instantly fell down bruising his ribs.

Seconds later he was dragged across the floor towards Vrook who picked him up then waved his hands.

Felling realived as he felt his body slowly heal he exhaled some air. Rapid bits of air were a blessing as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

"Your results are below mediocre but pass the minimum. I expect you to meet me and the others by the front of the academy withen five hours. Hopefully you will be on time." Vrook stated as Nihilus put everything away before leaving only the Ion blaster in his stash.

* * *

Walking out the academy roughly an hour early Nihilus was greeted by Atris and Yalecl. Apperantly they were conversing because Atris was talking about Echani fighting styles while Yalecl talked about battle circles.

Looking over towards them to see Atris staring at him Nihilus looked back in confusion. Smiling as he realized that she was one of the people to go with him Nihilus walked towards her and Yalecl.

"You must be the boy who's to go with us?" Atris told him rather then asked as he looked down at her and nodded his head. He towored over her by being 5'11 compared to her 5'6 hieght though they still looked up to Yalecl who was 6'2.

"I'm Atris your partner for the mission, I'll handle the study of the obstacles." Atris explained as she extended her hand through her brown robe.

"I'm Dakuras, you may call me Nada, I'll act as the tank of the mission, taking the bulk of the damage and dealing out it on what ever we encounter." Nihilus explained kissing the top of her hand as a blush came to her face.

Yalcel clapped his palms softly as Nihilus closed his eyes in triump. Letting her hand go Nihilus though about regretting the lie that he just told but part of him said let it go.

"How well do you know how to use a Lightsaber?" Atris asked as Nihilus looked off.

He'd only used training sabers which hurt like hell to be hit by but didn't compare and the one that he dueled Vrook with and even then he'd just barely held his ground only by making sure not to let go.

"I preffer Vibroblades and Raptairs, the old fashion way?" Nihilus explained as he took a Raptair from his side and twirled it over his fingers.

"How barbaric, you really need to catch up to the times, Lightsabers have been around before the riegn of Tulak Horde. Though you seem like Ajunta Pual using swords over Jedi and Sith weapons." Atris commented leaving Nihilus dumbstruct.

"Yeah but I like Ajunta Pual, kind of is like a pinnicle of what I want to become." Nihilus said having no exact idea of what he just said.

"You want to be a Sith Lord?" Atris asked gasping as she felt her head.

"No I meant I want to be a duelist who using melee weapons over Lightsabers," Nihilus corrected himself.

"You must be a historian of Jedi Lores correct?" Nihilus asked as Atris nodded her head.

"Basic knowledge for Jedi students to learn from their Masters and in the study halls but never seen you around." Atris said before Nihilus changed the subject after seeing Yalecl hold his arm.

"You want to spare, a three way, me, you and Yalecl?" Nihilus asked before looking at Yalecl face with probably had a crude remark.

"I want to but I think he's had enough for now," Atris started as the Mandolorian shook his wrist before stopping to smirk. "I spoke too fast, sure."

Watching as the two ignited their blades Nihilus felt like the odd ball out as he held only a raptair.

"A spanish fencer, Nada you cease to amaze me." Atris said as she swung her blade too fast for Nihilus to see.

Almost defeated Nihilus thanked Yalecl for the fact of him catching the blade. His orange blade caught her blue one as he pushed her back.

Lunging towards his friend, Nihilus watched as he ducked then flipped Nihilus over his shoulders before capturing Atris blade again. Switching to Juyo from what he seen, Nihilus spun his raptair to build momentum as he hit the two blades sending them all back.

Landing on his feet Nihilus jumped up for an Power attack but met a flurry attack which started to keep him suspended in air. Enough for Atris to hit him with her forearm across his face as he fell to the ground.

Watching the air as the two finished their bout Nihilus looked at the sky. His eyes groggy from one hit he thought what his father might yell at him if he was seen knocked out by one blow.

Standing up as he seen sparks come from a third saber he'd seen that he was replace by Vash who must have came when he was in limbo.

Looking to see Yalecl fending off the two who tag teamed him while he would guard then attack one, Nihilus rushed in as he extended him sword.

Peircing through the three weapons Nihilus seperated them through raw power as they all jumped back not wanting to be tossd once more.

Running towards Yalecl side as the two girls sized him up as he was sweating from beads of sweat Nihilus was healed as he held his blade on the ground.

"Uno, dos, thres, Nihilus counted before the two attack Atris who looked in confusion as Nihilus counted down. They attempted to use Sun djem as they hit her wrist with their free hands.

Next they seperated to preform a twin Shun as they both spun around before hitting Leona with the same Sun djem attack.

Sheathing their weapons as they turned around Nihilus spun around hittting Yalecl with his elbow knocking him down before he could grasp his saber to attack.

"I told you, melee weapons are what I prefer." Nihilus said tiredly as Yalecl got up angryly, before he yelled about waiting 3 not 2 seconds beofre turning on each other.

"You had enough exercise yet or do you need and bout?" Vrook asked as Nihilus felt himself go cold.

Vrook was followed by Vander who looked displeased to see that Nihilus had lied and involved him.

"You are to go to Ossus' ruins, there you shall retrieve a holocron for each of you, Yalecl you are required to obtain five and Dakuras four the rest of you need only one. That should teach you two about lying and showing off." Vrook stated as Nihilus frowned clutching his hands into a ball as the two girls laughed.

* * *

Walking through the rumble on Ossus Nihilus gazed around wondering what happened. He just heard the planet was destroyed, well its serface was since technology wasn't so great that it could kill a planet.

"So what are we supposed to do, walk around and just find these damn holocrons just lying on the floor?" Nihilus yelled kicking a pot across the room as Atris scream about preserving artifacts.

"Yeah well I'm down to four." Yalecl muttered lowly as he picked up a discovered holocron under where the claypot was.

"Hey that mine, give it up."

"No you kicked the clay pot and I found it so that mean its mine." Yalecl responded calmly as he waved the holocron in the air.

"Move out now the way, incoming enemy." Vash yelled as she moved back behind the three Jedi.

Looking ahead as he loosly held his raptair Nihilus seen an running Boma that looked move fearful then angry.

Falling into Shien form Nihilus held his raptair loose as he seen everyone else go into varies styles.

Jumping past him Dakuras watched Vann use Niemi as she used a standard attack on the Boma. Atris fell into Makashi her standard form as she extended her free hand using a charged Power attack in the off hand. And last Yalecl used no attack as he just hung back and watched.

Slicing through the beast instantly Nihilus seen a gleamer as the weapons hit the spinnal chord. Tossing his raptair in the way of a saber Nihilus rushed and grapped for what he say.

Retracting his hand Nihilus opened his palms to reveal a holocron simliar to Yalecl. Smiling to see everyone who did work shocked Nihilus pocketed the item.

"So we continue?" Nihilus asked shyly as he got angry hate stares.

Check under the pots, that's what his mind told him which he did, finding another holocron easyly Nihilus looked around before slipping it into his stash as did Yalecl who also found one.

"Atris, what type of room is this? Its structure resembles a library but seems ackward to be holding so many artifacts." Nihilus asked observently.

"Its appears to be a lore or something of that nature." Vash said finally speaking as Atris nodded her head.

"That's probably why you two found holocrons." Vash finished as she slowly moved everything out her way finding her one and only Holocron bending down to pick it up she seen it being snatched up by Nihilus.

"This is payment for you slapping me earlier." Nihilus joked as he held the holocron over her head keeping her from reaching it.

"Two more left." Yalecl muttered as he stole a holocron from infront of a distracted Atris.

"Atris, what creature hunted Force users during the first Great Hunt?" Nihilus asked worried as he narrowed his eyes gripping his Raptair.

"Tarentatek, why?" Atris asked as she looked around igniting her Lightsaber as did Vash followed by Yalecl.

"I heard they inhabit dead area or planets like this plus something kept following us." Nihilus finished before jumping back.

"Watch out." Nihilus yelled as he tackled Leona onto the floor just avoiding an attack in his eyes.

"Reminds you of earlier doesn't it "NADA" it's the same position." Yalecl yelled watching as the girl rushed to get up while Nihilus was lost.

Atris looked around wondering why Nihilus did that before being thrown across the room. Looking up she seen a transparent beast standing over her Atris shoved her weapon upwards impaling the beast in the stomach as it still attacked.

Swinging its arm at her it screamed in pain as Nihilus tossed Vash's saber at the beast arm cutting it. Soon followed by Yalecl slicing it off then impaling it in the chest.

Lifting her hand Atris pushed the weapon into the Tarentek's stomach causing internal bleeding.

"Vash then beheaded the beast before it could pull the weapon out of its thick hide.

"Split it open and see whats inside, like we did with the Boma beast." Vash yelled as she retrieved her weapon before putting it away.

Carefully splitting the beast Atris found six holocrons, enough for everyone to pass plus an extra.

"I'll just take this one for myself." Atris anounced as Nihilus looked at here accusingly.

"After all the ones you and your partner have hidden I could atleast take this to study for scholarship." Atris pleaded as Nihilus let it go.

"Whatever, I have a date with Knighthood and have to celebrate so keep your holocron."

"Now Mami, do you know of the Spanish view of love?" Nihilus asked Leona as Yalecl shook his head before hitting him across the head.

"Bennike, remember about romantic relations." Leona explained as Nihilus sighed before turning around.

Pausing to take a seat to find Solace, Nihilus pondered his last few hours before becoming a Jedi Knight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ira's and luxuria's enigma**

Moving with slight grace Nihilus brought the red hilted Lightsaber upward as he struck a Vibro blade lazily. Cutting it in half Nihilus sent the edge on the weapon towards the owner who jumped out the way crashing into an urn.

Twirling the other half of the blade in his off hand Nihilus threw the weapon towards the jumping person who was impaled in the leg.

Using force throw Nihilus then added a quick insult to the wounds as he hit the person with a bag of weapons and illegal credits.

"Mission done, find your thief and stolen objects in the western plains." A smooth and deep voice said as it was then followed by a click.

Nihilus was now a Jedi Knight for some four to six years as he became a bounty hunter mixed with Jedi training. It was his only way to win prestige as he didn't care for tests and practice anymore.

Learning from some holocrons Nihilus began to practice his skills on thieves and killers throughout the galaxies whenever he could if only so that he could quench his blood thirst and didn't want to repeat the events of an earlier training.

Nihilus began to straighten up after he trained in Knighthood with his other acquaintances. Mastering most of Makashi Nihilus began to train outside the order learning other styles such as hand to hand combat, Ninpo, and how to use a Halberd.

As for the others he didn't know, he learned to remain silent saying little and little before gradually becoming an Silent, stoic killer who attacked without warning or notice. He learned from Vrook that being an emotionless bastard did have advantages plus he never was screwed over in battle.

Yalecl as far as he knew it was still at his game of disappearing off to do something only to come back but he was still above Nihilus. For one he had an apprentice to train in the art of level 1 combat. He still hated the past though was learning from it.

As for Vash she would rarely come see him as if she was to busy, but the thought was postures. She was for some reason relearning Shii Cho which he suspected had to do with her becoming jealous of Yalecl. So him seeing her was pressed now though her didn't care to talk to her.

And Atris was never seen throughout the years leading him on to think she'd die from stress of learning. Last he checked she master Niman if only so she could continue chronologing events through the Jedi Archives.

But Nihilus knew that he would never stop as he quit using his raptair for a more deadly weapon. He learned to harnest his brutal attacks to form Djem So but in his own variation he would swiftly counter your attacks causing his attacks to never reach their full potential but becoming more presice at picking off your bodies weakness.

* * *

But back to the situation, Nihilus had chased an thief to the plains of Telos before dogding a barrage of attacks. The idiot was a force user since she was tossing around lightning like crazy but she had no real training as she overworked herself.

She did have heart, and was determined as she just forced herself to stand from being impaled in the leg. Pulling the weapon out as she flinched Nihilus stopped recording a miniature Holocron of his message.

Slightly flinching as she drug her body towards him the girl grasped Nihilus' robe to stand. Smiling as he seen the pain in her eyes Nihilus rubbed his hands together as licked his lips hungrily.

"What are you going to do?" The woman asked scared as Nihilus eyes flashed red as he began to chuckle softly. Her voice began to whimper as he stopped to contain himself before he was tossed back.

She faked out being fearful as she used some form of drain taking Nihilus' force powers instead of his health or strength. She then drained him of some of his life which sustained his body as he fell to one knee.

Throwing him back with force wave Nihilus sent curses as he was suspended in the air. Soon followed up by a hit of force shook to the back, then to the chest.

And that is why he would never toy around in battle again; he would finish his opponent or leave them unable to recover even if it broke them.

Landing on his feet Nihilus fought back to stand as he felt light headed. The girl had no weapons or armors force sure, she was around his age or older so her being in the best shape possible was a guarantee and she had his powers while he was exhausted. He was severely screwed with physically out powering him the only option.

"Where's your power now Jedi and I was about to respect…" The girl started before batting her eyes at Nihilus leaving him momentarily stunned before reverting back to a collected form.

She had seen for a split second that beyond all his training and endurance he was still a man and craved human flesh. It was natural for a man his age to semi lust for the body so the chance of his hormones showing that he wanted it wasn't exactly strange.

"You want me, you want my body?" The girl asked revealing some of her shoulder to Nihilus as he frowned impolitely before spearing her onto the ground.

Just by punching her in the face Nihilus' seen her laughing as she just would heal herself. Before continuing to taunt him; why Nihilus could continue he didn't know.

He fell an electric charge come under him as she was about to shock him off so Nihilus did the only thing possible. He clasped arms around the girl's waist and put his head to her chest as he felt his body literally be fried to death.

Looking up Nihilus felt himself being kissed in the mouth as he struggled to remain upward. Feeling the woman grab his body and pull him closer Nihilus had tried to remain calm before smirking as he pulled away.

He looked around to see that he was alone before kissing the girl in the neck as she began to moan. Caressing the girls back Nihilus pulled her closer to him as he kissed up her collar bone before pausing. Liking over the flesh Nihilus caressed it causing the girl to shudder before clutching it.

He normally would heal himself through his own powers but since he was empty he had to depend on the girl, draining the girl and using her as a pillar of strength Dakuras absorbed as much energy as he could before stopping sparing the girl.

"My name is Dakuras, go to Dantooine and tell them to teach you to train, maybe then you can defeat me, and possibly we could have a continuation." Nihilus said into the girl's ear as he vanished into the night leaving the girl with no energy or life save enough to breathe.

* * *

Walking through the halls Nihilus tossed his robes aside as he casually walked towards the council's room. He felt no fear or as if he was being disrespectful by doing so but he refused to make himself uncomfortable by dressing up.

"Vrook, Vander, Kavar? You called for me to come. What is it that you want that would stop me from saving lives?" Nihilus asked lazily as he sat down on the structure of the floor that was in the center of the room.

"We sensed a disturbance in the force, from where you where, any reason why?" Vander asked slowly and cautiously allowing Nihilus space to think and come up with a creative response.

"I fought a force user, she was defeated but I spared her and taught her and lesson." Dakuras said as he looked Vander straight in the eye proving that he was telling the truth or some part of it.

"Something seems different, the force is bending around you but not is merging with your body, any reason why?" Dakuras was asked by Vrook who calmly and strangely wasn't acting demanding.

"I don't know, doesn't the force act it strange ways?" Dakuras asked mockingly old philosophers as he slouched back.

"It does but never repels against a user even of the Dark Side. It must have had occurred today when you were away, when the disturbance occurred." Vander suggested as Kavar watched quietly.

Nihilus stood staring directly at Vander though never looking at him. His eyes were focused on his face as the made out every detail vividly watching to see his muscles move every so slightly. But in truth he fully wasn't watching the aged Jedi but instead watched memories in his head play through. Granted that he also had to make sure he didn't flinch or do something out of the ordinary.

Thinking back Nihilus began to frown as no real thought could come to his mind. He did use his force powers a lot and would battle different types of force creatures so the possibility of being infected with some type of anti-force was broad.

Thinking was a major concern for Dakuras but also having to say something to hide what occurred recently was more important. "Its possible that I was temporarily stripped of the force by some type of creature that feeds on it, like a Tarentatek I did face one slightly on Alderaan before going to Telos." Nihilus stated as he let his mouth hang open.

"What happened at Telos, why is the force gone?" Vrook asked angrily as Nihilus frowned in response before shooting back with neutral response.

"Nothing that concerns you, I explained that I faced a force user before running dry of my powers then defeated her with my bare hands." Nihilus spoke raising his voice slightly as Vander grew quite as Vrook made another response.

"It is if you want to remain in the order, your techniques of facing others are unorthodox and are border lining the Dark Side." Vrook warned as Nihilus looked off before being yelled at.

"So unless you want to remain then tell me what occurred?" Vrook yelled his face flushing red similar to that of a tomato.

"Then I won't remain, I'll just become a Mercenary, maybe then my skills can be put to the test." Nihilus spat as he stared at the council watching as Vander sighed tiredly from the confrontation.

"Then you are cut loose from the order, but remember you are always welcome and may the force be with you." Vander commented as Nihilus turned around storming out the order as he tossed his light saber away allowing it to crack as it hit the floor.

Moving past everyone who stood in his way rudely Nihilus threatened to fry them. Darting past the newer students Nihilus entered his old room retrieving most of what he needed such as some quick credits while hiding some in a container left in the corner of his room.

Through with Jedi restraints Nihilus exited the academy unaware that he was being watch by someone he couldn't view.

_((If you want to know the attack that happened to Nihilus and what he did was Drain Force, hence he lost his force but not his health first and the girl was able to use the force, what occurred was some side effects this isn't relating to the echo's but something else..))_


	3. Chapter 3

_This unlike my others is two parts this simply the first half. If you want to know the way I write the characters out is to show how they will change and depending on the way you play the game some characters may be different then others, as for the tone well this one is more kid friendly then the other half but this already ran past 10 pages so more writing will make this an eye strain for the average fic reader._

**

* * *

**

**Procrastinating Compulsion**

Kicking the front of the dashboard lightly was only a pass time as Nihilus traveled trough space. His arms were folded along his chest as slowly cracked a smile along his stern features. The emptiness was driving him up the wall as he scratched the side of his right check roughly just to do something.

He'd just been off the planet Gand from a mission by some fishers and was feeling more contempt then anger. His hair was moist and full of methane from some lakes on the planet but he was well enough to avoid sickness. Not to mention that he had to learn a different language and do battle with a tribal group of alien men.

Dwelling on it would simply anger him further more as he scowled at the thought but he knew he did what was right as he held his credits. His eyes focused intensely on the bag of the galactic currency as it flew up in the air before coming down slower then normal as reduced gravity caught up to it.

Though he was traveling in a cheap, traveling battle ship which was more of a frigate with a larger cockpit, it had gravity amplifiers. Which in turn allowed him to change how high or low gravity was. Added also was a pressure changing air shaft with could add or release air pressure in the area mainly for atmospheric changing.

Everything was set on low for as if he was on another planet, though the reason why it was so wasn't as clear. To understand why Nihilus would have to go back to the beginning of the day, back to when he was still on Gand and why he left still wet from the planet.

* * *

Closing his eyes as he forced his body to calm, Nihilus attempted to center himself above the catwalk known as Atig over the sea of Methane and Mercury mixed liquids. The first step was to block out all surrounding noises mainly the roar of the sea as it waves were constantly crashing onto the natural bridge like structure.

Second was to forget all your senses, well rather block them out for the most part as you would want some awareness to be retained as with alertness. Hence minor senses were dispelled such as taste, mainly because the metallic and disgusting smell and flavor were a distraction.

Not even to the third step Nihilus broke focus as he sensed the Gand Fishers coming towards him on their native planets though how they tracked him was left to the imagination. They simply came in a herd towards him from around the left corner and trapped him as he knew nothing of the planet besides its climate being harsh for humans.

"Gand calls Mercenary to clear Gand problems." One Gand towards the front declared in third person basic as Nihilus nodded his head uneasily.

"Yes you Gand called me." Nihilus answered before looking off at the crowd before restating himself. "Human mercenary called by Gands to planet." Nihilus restated slowly as the Gands began to move around.

"Gands realize that, Gands show Mercenary problem." The Gand added as the fishermen all turned around before shuffling in a group towards the water of their planets swamplands.

The green muck of the water came to the top of the rivers in the form of bubbles as they popped soon after releasing a foul scent of smell. The water laid in thick clumps as it attempted to move around as the water gurgled.

Gagging in reflex to the smell while the Gand moved Nihilus began to slowly hate the planet as he neared the water. His vision was slightly blurred through sickness and the urge to hurl but Nihilus faintly could make out a transportation vessel.

The craft was a wooden boat made to fit around two to three people of average size, though the Gand seemed to fit a party of twelve upon it with room remaining for their blades and shocking sticks.

Boarding the boat as it swayed back and forth, Dakuras looked down as he seen some of his falling strains of hair burn before touching the water. Not even waiting to guess what type of water made up the liquid Nihilus sat down in the back of the boat as some other Gands entered piling in eight people.

Twirling a small knife in one hand Nihilus watch as the Gands dropped their poles into the water as the boats drifted into some mist. To thick to see directly through Nihilus took a more subtle approach as he chose to instead watch for shadows and outlines.

Calm at first Nihilus ignored the sight of an oncoming ship passing it off as an ally. His eyes reverted back to the slow moving shipping as he focused his eyes to make out more details. Carefully looking off Nihilus seen that the ship wasn't an ally as it prepared to fire on his craft.

Tossing his hand forward Nihilus sent a wave of water towards the ship as it rolled back. The current of wind tossed the ship upward along with the waves of acid water that made up the sea.

"Human spots enemy, human completes mission with force." Nihilus said as he watched the wave crash upon the ship as it sunk to the bottom of the lake.

"Gand need human no more, Gand plan to kill mercenary's employers' works, Gands kill now." The Gand explained as Nihilus grabbed a bag full of credits from the boat. Jumping of the boat head first Nihilus dove through the thick water as he swam to escape.

"Aburrido insecto." Nihilus muttered as he took as breath of fresh air. Spitting out some water Nihilus took a quick gasp of air before being attack some more by the betraying Gands.

* * *

Not bothering to think more Nihilus lay back as he exited the system of the Gand and began to boarder Dantooine for some moment before deciding to take one quick visit to the planet but promising himself not to enter the academy or remain long.

Looking off more then he usually would his face reverted to a plain stare as he looked upon the planets nearing the planet. They seemed to be minorities in damage compared to debris which formed a belt around them. Broken ships and rock fell into the planets atmosphere before burning up into dust.

"So Jedi this is what happens when an exile returns to visit only to see a crater?" Nihilus asked barely voice recognizable as his normal frown became a look of blank expression.

Yes he hated Dantooine but he didn't like to see it in a state of destruction, though he already was thinking on the worse. In truth the planet was stable, to the point of were you could land and wouldn't risk dying more often then not but it was in better condition then some others. Its surface was still intact from what could be seen but he couldn't view long as he seen a battle on the planet being fought as he seen fire rip through the plains of the fields and ships fleeing causing him to believe it was Sith problems.

Pulling back a lever on the right of him Nihilus was tossed back as he reclined onto the floor. His body then was strapped and buckled as he could not move in any sense excluding his limbs which were then also restricted to basic movements and flexing.

Pushing an order of buttons and lever pulls Nihilus brought up a miniature contact screen via dashboard as he sent an out going message. He wanted to ask what was going on but it seemed too common so he instead went for an aloof manner of 'are you dead yet or need help coming back?'

"Your allies need help now." A female voice stated as the signal grew louder as static filled the screen. Her image barely there faintly focused to show a grow women of late age.

"I'm not with them so unless you or they pay I'm not stepping into your skirmish." Nihilus responded as he held the roof of the ship. There was a metal lever hanging downward that kept him able to see above.

"Ten thousand credits…" The voice began before fading away into freefall.

Letting go after pulling the lever downward, he caused the ship to drop himself into freefall as he came downward towards the planet. Extending his hand downward to keep from going into a nose dive Nihilus began to strip off his clothes while not hitting the ground head first.

Landing on his feet Nihilus duck a blaster bolt before being hit by a tremor sword. The weapon sent echoes through his spine as he shivered off a chill. The sound of hit ribs cracking sent relief through his mind as Nihilus enjoyed the pain.

He couldn't tell if he was dying or not but the constant pain in his side made him happy to know he was still human and that he was alive and fighting. The wound was just a graze but enough to kill if one over taxed themselves so acting reckless wasn't an option.

Pushing everyone back with the wave of his hand Dakuras grinned cockily as people both Jedi and Sith surrounded him along with Republic members. They all held a mix between blasters, light sabers and swords and they all were pointed at him. Using the force to launch himself in the air Nihilus pulled as much force as he could into a force wave which sent back everyone on the ground.

The wind spread evenly around as swoops were flipped over tossed to the side like toys as the lain broken. Wires hung out the sides as the out take cooling systems all began to leak which could cause a problem. Bodies of riders and fighters were hunched over in piles and on the ground as the survivors couldn't be told from the dead from the injured position the appeared to be in.

"Done, now if anything were are the republic representatives?" Nihilus asked out loud as everyone was already in no condition to reply knowing rubbing salt on their wounds.

"You work fast Jedi, why didn't you come earlier?" the voice sounded faintly familiar as it was fresh in his head though he could not recall where.

Looking back to see an aged women Dakuras remembered the person as the one who promised his 10,000 credits though he seen zero sign off it yet. Wondering where his money was Nihilus turned around eyeing the women dangerously.

"I'm no Jedi nor am I Sith." Nihilus scowled as he rekindled his resentment of the order.

"I call you Jedi over Sith because you use tactics over brute force and rage, well you are a mercenary correct?" The woman said going off topic.

"Yes I am you have a name and mission?" Nihilus asked kicking aside a soldier trying to crawl away.

"Siea, I want to send you on a mission to find something and wipe something out, but I must train you first." Siea said as Nihilus wondered what the hell the woman was talking about.

"I want double the price, and do you think I'm some Padawan? I trained at least ten years of my life in the force." Nihilus yelled pointing at his chest as he argued to not be belittled.

"If you want the money you will train, and I will teach you." Siea spoke coolly as Nihilus waited to cool off.

* * *

Sitting perfectly fine on the branch of a tree Nihilus fiddled with his fingers playfully as he lost all form of entertainment. His face stern and expressionless showing nothing as he stood in concentration to past his training.

"If you want to become stronger hone your skills and senses. I've blinded you so you can't see but only a crack of light that shall guide you around, then you shall use your other senses to defeat an different enemy before your desired time runs out. I'll give you ten minutes starting now."

Lifting his head upwards as he squinted his eye Nihilus stood on his knees as he looked around blindly. Sing slight signs of light to see around Nihilus decided to use his ears more then his eyes. The sound of crunching leaves alerted him as he turned around rapidly falling into a bear hand Ninpo style of combat.

Smelling the stench of dirt and sewers already Nihilus could guess where he could be hit from as imaginary figures positioned themselves in his mind. Red out lines that resembled thermal figures represented what all his senses formed in his head and it was basically a humanoid.

Using paralyze Nihilus froze the enemy in place as he took an effortless fourteen foot jump. Feeling the air come past him and smelling the figures stench was still there Nihilus sent a weak left hook. Allowing it to be parried he'd soon follow up with a right knee to the leg then a rush of right jabs to the chin and left hooks to the ribs. Flipping back in gymnastics form Nihilus rested as he could here the person grunt. He felt the grounds surface before launching himself back into the air at the enemy.

His eyes reflected off some light as he moved them around through the blinding veil as he seen the human. Pausing before continuing Nihilus recognized the person almost instantly as he only seen traces of white.

"Atris is it you, is that you there?" Nihilus asked before being tossed across the room.

Looking through the veil once more Nihilus soon seen that he guessed incorrectly as the figure wasn't her. For one it was far too large to be her as this person had lean muscles and was fairly tall for a woman standing at 5'9. Secondly the person didn't have a light saber something the girl had cherished and praised. And finally a Critical strike or Power Attack was never used and those where her signature attacks in battle.

The girl he assumed was probably albino, Echani or a regular student of hers but was too out classed to do anything. The first was possible as he suspected Atris and some more girls of being Albino's but with there being light in the room the girl would probably have to be blind folded in order for her eyes to remain intact or was just standing still but could look through the force and could attack in light. The Echani part was unlikely as the race didn't become Jedi as far as he knew then again he knew little about them so he could toss that out leaving the last option. It was just dye, it was common for girls to change up their hair style and color when they had time to so looking to see if it was strange would be tiresome.

Not able to breath another second Dakuras was kicked in the ribs as he began to cough. His blood already starting to come out the mouth in clots as he squinted his eye. The female was surely not out classed but was probably fronting when she didn't attack for the moment. Rolling over dodging another kick Nihilus rolled back via the fetal position as he pushed himself upward into a monkey style of fighting.

Moving back Nihilus sent an aimless kick as he went into Ninpo were he sent to connecting hooks all hitting the girl as she twirled around. Rushing to hit her with one left kick to the skull to finish the bout Dakuras was surprised to be flipped on his back by the girl catching his foot.

"And you shall crush the Mandalorians as you wished Revan." Siea praised as Dakuras rolled over clutching his ribs looking up to see the two women looking down on him as if he was beneath them.

"And you have failed, and you say that you didn't need training. Yes you have talent and could out class anyone in the future but that's just raw power, and unless you listen and are trained you shall remain a powerful failure." Siea said straight forwardly as the female laughed at him as he frowned.

"Then what now, I'm here to do my job and get paid not become some student so what's the deal?" Dakuras asked accusingly as Revan stopped laughing as she looked towards the older woman.

"You are merely here to learn before doing my task I wouldn't want you hurt to badly so you can't finish one in the future." The woman replied casually as there was a mild hint of humor in here voice.

"Then how do I learn? I know over a decade of Jedi training, I know different fighting styles outside of light saber combat, I know different forms of channeling my abilities into battle, why must you insist on training me and I'm not even a Jedi?" Nihilus asked sarcasm filling all his words as he folded his arms.

Leaning back on instinct Nihilus saved himself from being headless. Strafing left and right as connecting swings came his way Dakuras fell into Shii Cho and initiate form. Siea had sent a sword his way nearly impaling him before he captured it with his right hand.

"Learn to expect attacks from all sides without using your eyes." Siea warned as she clashed swords with Nihilus before going into a fury of swipes hitting from every angle attempting to knock Dakuras off balance.

"You must also learn not the form but the reason why you must develop your own style and why. One can make a defensive style for them selves but to truly grasp the concept you must know how it shall help you." Siea finished before being tossed across the room.

"Contrarrestar." Nihilus said as he taunted Revan into attacking him. Blocking the attack he rolled to the side spinning her off balance before lunging to attack her with the blunt end of the weapon.

"I see what you mean old lady, I'll stay and train but don't think I'll be your student, I just want my money." Nihilus finished cockily as he stood up trying to suppress a grin that came to his face.

* * *

Nihilus spent approximately three weeks training from the old woman and Revan before finally leaving in a mix of being pissed and of learning enough. He'd had done just about everything she asked but he felt as if he were to become some type of tool for her as he never left the academy.

He never came in contact with any others of the Order besides the two and tended to lay low as he still was in exile and refused to see Vrook. His dislike of the Jedi masters wasn't as fierce as he would have liked it to be. Though he managed to get by when ever he caught them slipping in their own affairs which was strange as they liked to mingle into others.

He did after all manage to make it through even though he had been injured during his stay both physically and mentally. His two forearms where injured on training doing a duel between Siea and Revan who both caused secondary burns.

Then again it was all behind him so him dwelling on it was in the past instead his mind was on the future. He was to travel with the girl towards some planet on the outer rim and retrieve some Holocrons, that simple? No. If it was then he trained for no reason, there was supposed to be some race on the planet that he had to befriend, kill if it came to it.

He was to learn and understand them. The reason why he was pushed so hard was that the species was humanoid but were red in pigment so they could blend in with their volcanic planet. They weren't friendly so trying to meet them was going to be a confrontation and they were skilled in dueling and the force which is why he trained.

Revan in his opinion was a mild annoyance, constantly praised and talked highly of all while being helpful and cocky at the same time. Tried to help him some times and would go out of her way to lead him to the correct path but he in spite of which still had a dislike for her something that told him that they would clash and confront each other more then help each other, not to mention that he refused to be lead by a woman.

Women in his mind were good for only two things giving birth and in the kitchen. He was a womanizer mainly since he had no mother and every single girl he had known became either useless, tiresome or backstabbers.

Revan on the other hand refused to do so; she wasn't even a good fodder. She unlike others fought back and usually put up one hell of a fight but was defeat able. Nihilus learned that he could rarely if ever beat her in a fair one on one fight but did resort to guile and under handed tactics in order to win.

"Dakuras, I mean Nada do you remember what were supposed to be doing?" Revan asked lightly as if she was bored and wanted to talk about something.

"For all your praise you sure are an idiot." Nihilus muttered lightly before talking. "Were supposed to find some Holocron, you do the fighting and killing and I'll do the talking, we go in and out directly to the point with no games." Nihilus explained using his finger to jab air to emphasize a point.

"Short, smooth and to the point, is that how your sex life is?" Revan asked huskily leaning over towards Dakuras whole leaned back eyeing her suspiciously.

"Long, draw out and wild, if you must know…" Nihilus began jokingly before becoming more serious in tone. "Why is it that I'm attractive or you're trying to manipulate me? You may know that your code keeps you from doing so as its bordering the Sith's teachings." Nihilus stated flatly as he looked towards her.

"A mix of both, though you seem to have experience with that, is it true you did something like this before in battle?" Revan asked as Dakuras laughed mildly.

"Word traveled fast; Yeah I did as a last resort to fight some Sith student, it worked but I didn't tell Vrook I did it though Vander and Kavar most likely knew I did it since it was obvious by my body sweating, my clothes and they could sense something." Nihilus said as he leaned towards Revan tilting his head upward.

"Why, you want me to allow you to experience it?" Nihilus joked before using the force to push back an on coming gauntlet.

Watching as it revolved around Revan Nihilus swiped his hand back as lightning came and hit the tool. Looking shocked as Revan Nihilus seen it melt similar to wax on a candle before it exploded.

"You never used that technique, it's of the…" Revan began before Nihilus grew bored and finished for her.

"The dark side I know, I never cared to really, those types of attacks really on rage and emotions and the light side techniques need peace and no emotion so I stick to neutral attacks." Nihilus told himself more then the girl before looking ahead.

"HEY it's over and I'm no Jedi so don't worry about be going red." Nihilus explained at first loudly as he tried to calm her down.

"Its not that it's that." Revan yelled as Nihilus looked forward to see a black and red planet.

He could already see sulfur acid burning on the planets crust and it mixing into the atmosphere. He knew that wasn't a good thing as he though on landing the Oiseau a french ship hand made by some spice handler who he worked for and wasn't paid by.

Looking up as he seen his ship position in the air above the planet Nihilus began to push a quick order of button as Revan looked around wondering what he was doing. Without warning he had dropped a level leaning them both back as he was yelled at. He felt his seat spin around as he faced the floor as he finally seen fear own the girls face. Not even savoring the triumph Nihilus pulled back the last level sending them into the atmosphere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Snuff and Disillusionment**

Sitting up holding head in locked grip, Nihilus could be seen appearing as a wounded beast. His body was slightly hunched over and his hair was lying completely over his body from his head to back in an ebony mane.

Warm traces of blood slid down his forehead as he tapped at it feeling it smear over his fingers. It was a minor scrap he admitted though it was leaking an abnormal amount. Pushing his wound with his thumb, ring and middle finger Dakuras used a similar Force ability to heal but it wasn't inclined to alignments.

Beginning to grow restless from sitting for only a slight period of time Dakuras started to stand before looking around in remembrance. A dark grin came to his face as he tossed his head back Nihilus gave a rare laugh of regret. He wasn't one to become Nostalgic over a wrong doing or two but he actually started to think he was wrong as to what he did to Revan.

Sending the child into a burning crater that was called a planet. It was slightly funny in a type of tongue in cheek dark humor. In truth it was ironic because he was meaning to send her down alone screaming but instead his seat dropped with hers and his unlike hers didn't have a parachute.

It was karma and dharma he supposed even with him not believing the Hindu religion. Not to mention that his injury seemed to take on the brunt of the damage even for the size of the abrasion.

Speaking of which Nihilus had yet to see Revan stand up fully since dropping her down from the ship. The image of fear on her face was pasted in his mind as he felt it slowly burn into his brain when he dropped her. It was pleasant at first before turning into remorse though he still liked the feeling of triumph it brought.

Hunching over in the fetal position Revan watched Dakuras with an evil stare as he watched with a blank stare. Slightly smiling as he walked towards her Revan gave a feral growl as Nihilus dismissed it. So obvious that she was angry minor forms of life such as rodents fled for fear of death or injury.

"You mad?" Dakuras asked foolishly as he inclined his head. His words so stupid and unneeded made Revan laugh more then she felt the urge to strike him down though he was still hit near the eye by an oncoming rock.

"Why?" He moaned clinching his eyes tightly as turned over clawing at his face to ease the pain.

"You do realize that clawing at your face when you're not a cat or dog injures your eye more?" Revan asked sarcastically though the question was genuine when it came to someone of Dakuras actions.

Pounding the ground with his open fist to null the pain Nihilus kicked up some dirt revealing a skull. Punching it in Nihilus watched as it slowly formed cracks before collapsing in splashing as it fell. Shaking the skull for a short moment Dakuras and Revan watched as red liquid poured out.

"Blood, I though that dead people lost blood when they were dead for a long time." Revan muttered lowly in her mind which in the case was rather audible.

"This thing, what ever it is, died some time earlier. I can tell by its blood." Dakuras answered as he got a blank and confused stare.

"The bloods warm as is the skull. Not to mention that the eyes, skin and nose are intact." Dakuras mention sending chills up the girl's spine.

"Then where is the body?" Revan asked as Nihilus shrugged it off, as though he knew but didn't care to answer.

"Sai cha, the cut's too smooth and aligned to be done by some idiot or rookie." Dakuras heard as Revan took note, he found himself nodding in contempt.

"Then you know that a headless person is used either for food, sacrifices or trophies and I seriously doubt the last is true as the head was just lying around." Dakuras said more in arrogant tone then his usual collected and cool voice.

Watching their backs for a while as the air seemed to grow thick; Revan pushed the younger male behind her trying to guard him. Knowing that having him along was her top priority she was prepared to shed blood for the cocky, conceded, fool.

A blue burst of electricity came from behind the girls back as she umpped in shock. It untamed form snaking around the area just barely grazing her.

Its flight stopped as it was matched by another but this particular on was red and was more violent. Nihilus already not use to that type of Force attack continued to send miniature burst of the attack to keep from being hit though he slowly was denying the inevitable.

Stopping as he was tackled to the ground Nihilus rolled over performing Sun Djem knocking a spear from his face. Its ebony coated point was obsidian mixed with metal giving it a distinct color that did corrode. It was sharp all around the blade but certainly didn't give off any sort of benevolence.

Falling forward as he was pushed forwards by Revan Nihilus sent a mutter of low curses. His blue robe that worked as an over shield for his heavy combat suit, was now a darkening grey as smog and grit filled its pores.

Part sprinting and partly being dragged, Dakuras moved through the area with the Jedi as he was being attacked. Turning around to send a force attack Nihilus was instead derailed by a plow of wind sending him back. Almost cuffed as a red stream of lightning came his way, he watched a blue shield come up as guard him.

Breaking as the force shield was blown away Nihilus last bit of strength collapsed. His legs gave away as he seen force valor, speed and heal all used at once as he was sent bursting away on the girl's back. Carrying his body over her shoulder, Dakuras seen that a spark of energy wouldn't get through the shield made by Revan as she took them away.

* * *

"Where were you trained, never seen you around?" Revan asked as Nihilus tossed back his head as he hugged his knees towards his chest. Hesitating at first, his mouth hung open as if he was to allow the words to role of his tongue but instead he was caught in words, the correct metaphor he believe was 'Cat got your tongue?'

"Not on Dantooine, I was raised on some crater of a planet, was left on another planet I forgot possibly Katarr before being drafted to train at Dantooine, any particular reason why?" Nihilus asked lazily as he felt allowing her to indulge him would be kind enough payment for her saving his life. Ruffling up his mane, Dakuras lifted the top of his head forming a corona.

"It's a crown that you just formed on your head." Revan joked lightly as Nihilus gave a frown feeling uncomfortable as the girl seemed too friendly to be a Jedi.

Pouting slightly as his hair collapsed down the Merc began to look around. Nodding ever so slowly as the area was expected Nihilus began to speak to himself more then to Revan.

"Too much like a slam and if so where's my guards? There should be more inmates and the executioners are real smart." Nihilus started as he received a blank stare.

Pointing around as he twirled in a circle Nihilus looked up then down before speaking once more. "Though the place is filthy, air is far from humid and you can see unless you're trained to do so." Revan watched as Nihilus used his puns and metaphors as he tilted his body to the side awkwardly.

Rubbing his forearms as he shivered from the cold, chill bumps formed all over his body as a low mutter of foul mouth words came. Looking down to see his ripped and torn robes turn darker from the dusk, Dakuras began to peel of his heavy armor leaving his body exposed only to a underlay. He shifted his body to the left as he put on his newly colored clock as it hung to the ground ripped at it edges, similar to long, thin rags rather then his permanent cloak for a while.

"You're on very strange Mercenary." Revan admitted as Nihilus looked of fitting himself in the robe. Taking an instant liking to its style, color and protection Dakuras nodded his head downward proud of his new custom robe.

"Know tu papel chica." Dakuras said as he received another glare though this one was evil and angry.

"And you wonder why some women avoid dating Latin men don't you?" Revan shot back as Nihilus just took it all. His face arrogant and held high Nihilus rubbed his hands together as if he was going to plot.

"Kind of like those warriors who fought you? They didn't give a damn if you were a male or female just wanted to kill, eat, rut or what ever they were planning." Dakuras replied rudely, filed with vulgar words and themes. His face serious and filled with a burning ambition as if he hungered for blood. No that was incorrect, he craved it. He ribbed his hands together greedily as no one watched his eyes as they were focused on more serious things. One was scouting out for enemies and the other was to keep an eye on Revan's body. To make sure no symptoms of fever or disease cropped up.

"Yeah, but baby sitting you kept me from going all out." Revan defended as Nihilus looked shocked. He didn't actually know why Revan came and put up with his scorns but now he suspected the old woman Siea had something to do with it.

"Baby sitting me, guess the geezer doesn't trust me. Stupid whore trained me for no apparent reason." Dakuras Yelled to himself as he kept his head lower to the ground talking about a waste of time and energy.

"And now you pout, that's why you're so weak Dak…" Revan began before being knocked out by a dart. Not even fully in a defensive form Nihilus held his kodachi out as he was circled. The red skinned race of humanoids he could barely see had weapons pointed at him and he was in a position he could defend let alone hope to win against.

Lowering the weapon Nihilus allowed the group to push him ahead as he could barely see as they dragged Revan's sleeping corpse across the ground. He wasn't sure how big the band of people was there but it was well over a dozen force trained warriors meaning fighting would be pointless.

* * *

"What did you do give up?"

Dakuras frowned slightly as his looked over towards the group of red skinned people. Hate burned in his eyes as the shot cocky stares at him as if they bested him in combat. Yaris held at their side were to say the least, where primitive. Though in this cased they were fitted with electro blades touched up with a blue force grip for twirling and shifting body weight quickly. Giving up wasn't the most brave thing to allow his body to happen; but with Revan out and himself out numbered it seemed to come off as a more wiser and patient thing to let play out.

"You ever been impaled, well rather had the technique Shiak used on you but a Yari? It hurts like hell, the middle blade cut through the wound impaling towards the bone and then buries itself. The two out blades hold it in place by digging into you wound also but leave jagged injures there preventing you from pulling it out due to pain and it being locked in place." Dakuras explained in a low, slightly angry voice.

"No lets not forget it wasn't just one weapon but around thirty pointed all around by body and all I had was some small weapon. And weren't you unconscious? I hope you realize what happen to lone women in war when they are the only survivor and are surrounded by some army of barbaric men." Dakuras said implying some of the more, controversial aspects of what happens to prisoners of war.

"I didn't know you care, unless you only wanted me to live for my skill in the mission." Came an unusual response as he spent time mentioning lust, and sex, not battle which sent him shaking his head, which clattered as a chain wrapped around their neck hit the ground. They were being dragged away in a large group with Nihilus being forced to walk towards some city-state while Revan was carried over someone's should like a sack of potatoes.

"I meant lust, gluttony, your body, not training you to become part of their culture. These are no Mandalorians and you are no young child, surely you heard of covetousness of the body during war with different genders of people fighting." Dakuras stated collectedly as he received a shake of the head before giving up.

"The Jedi are foolish if they have not even learned of this, it is of some techniques female Sith will use if fighting a male opponent. The opposition is too great so they have to break its foundation, the first step will always be your primal instinct not your mind as it is your first line of defense as is your last." Nihilus explained as he received only a look of craving more. He was no teacher and surely wasn't the more patient people of the universe so explaining Sith ways and not being a Sith was a stretch itself.

"City's ahead, maybe you can persuade the race to talk instead of fight seeing as your teacher knew more about them then I know." Nihilus said changing the subject as he stopped to look upon the city. Its outer walls made of rock that covered some type of black metal, similar to sheet rock covering concrete.

It was a red glowing, grey city, which was covered up in darkness. Its inhabitants where gone or not visible as Dakuras walked into town as he seen a flash of red before going back to walking. Picture the Sand Peoples Enclave then just add on some Malachor V touches here and there and you wouldn't be far off from what Revan and Nihilus were seeing.

Narrowing her eyes in a fashion only know to Dakuras, Revan had focused on trying to see where she now was instead of trying to get away. Feeling a cold smooth surface touch her wrist, Revan fought the urge to kick before seeing a kodachi slid down cutting through her bindings. Looking off as he apeeared to be watching some walls slide around, he silently hoped that Revan wouldn't do something stupid or brash.

"Uno, Dos…" Revan counted as Dakuras looked slightly fearful as he lifted up his arm as if preparing to launch an attack. His face slightly sweating, he prayed that the girl wouldn't do some half hearted, crazed more.

"Don't do it, we have yet to get the holocrons, after we do then we'll go." Nihilus yelled as the species turned around waving their hand. His eyes shut close, his breathing grew hard and he fell onto the ground.

* * *

Copper tasting blood filled his mouth as he began to cough, he could barely hear anything, let alone feel his body as he tried to move. He could smell something that had a foul smell and his sight was gone. Forcing his body up he could taste the blood coming to his mouth as he spit it out tasting the air and following the smell of blood as he tried to get a hold of his senses. Intuition telling him to duck he had just barely dodged being split in two.

Swinging his kodachi as it hit a Yari square on, Nihilus took an instant lunge impaling the warrior as his weapon fell into Nihilus' hands. Sercuring his weapon, Dakuras spun around hitting another weapon head on. Striking low he was blocked before turning to the upper body on to be blocked, jumping over the warrior he sent the staff like down wards only to be thrown down.

Looking around as he was blinded he struggled to smell but felt that sense leave him as he screamed. To bad he couldn't hear it, he would have know how loud he was and how many Yaris where pointed towards him, not caring anymore he prepared to run head on into battle but was luckly dragged back.

Blind and not being able to see he regained his sense of touch slightly to feel a gash on his rib. No knowing where it came from Nihilus rolled over to find other wounds before feeling fatigued. Dragging his body out the walls Revan took him to the only place safe, towards the heart of the planet.

"Take me to the ship, I can see, feel or hear you." Dakuras yelled as Revan looked down. Seeing the blood soaked Dakuras was not the most imaginable thing, mainly because he held himself as a superior fighter who didn't fall in battle everysince he defeated her and her master.

His hair was wild and wet with blood streaming down as he blinked his non working eyes. Spitting up some small amounts blood, Nihilus began rubbing his eyes not feeling a thing. Wondering if he was moving or not, he felt for his legs but lost the sense of touch once more.

"I need to leave now, screw the holocron." Dakuras pleaded falling onto his knees coughing up ragged breathes.

His only brink of sanity was that he was alive seeing as his senses where working. He couldn't See, Feel, Smell, or hear so he was borderlining death and only taste remained. But last time he check he couldn't taste starting five minutes ago.


	5. Chapter 5

((After much delay I finally got around to posting the chapter. Its actually be mostly done for some months but I had no idea on what to do with the end of the chapter.))

**Absolved Sünde's**

I could feel the splinted bone pointing out off my shoulder as it sat posed in a dislocated position. Its nerves pinched and damaged, lucky me as I didn't have to suffer through the pain. It probably wouldn't hurt or bother me though since it's been like that for an hour. I've been doing nothing but count time in my head.

Or I wish the truth was that I really could feel anything. Hell I was trapped in some type of limbo between life and death I think. I know for a fact that none of my senses where in tact because I was still deaf, blind and couldn't feel anything.

On one hand you could say that was a good thing as I had no idea about the condition of my body. I couldn't tell I was being dragged, falling, walking or sitting down. I assumed that the female would make sure I wasn't dead but about my well being and the potential to protect me was debatable. I wanted to drown in my pain, not relinquish it without my own will.

Sure I'd admit that she could hold her own against any being alive or dead with no hyperbole's but for how long was my daunting concern. It's known that a rookie could stand to face a Jedi Master and give a challenge but for only so long before being trounced. The fact was that she could provide a challenge to the enemy but after some time she would just be beaten by shear numbers or skills.

The enemies in my opinion where primitive and ignorant. And yet I was afflicted by some attack to my senses. It was sad in a way that I couldn't even tell what happened to my body and if I was captive by the enemy. I wasn't prepared for this type of thing and if I knew this was going to occur I would have just ignored the money and just stayed on the now so called planet Dantooine.

The old woman Siea did mention something about the planets natives though I couldn't recall exactly what. She had said my training was to help me combat them though I doubt even she foreseen me being un-useful in any type of fight.

All my training on smelling, hearing, tasting and seeing was useless as none of my senses where working. I couldn't tell if I was held up or was sitting down because when ever I attempted to move my legs I had no feeling go through my body. The worse though was that I possibly lost all my limbs, similar to how I did some training droid years ago but I really was against it mainly because I should have bleed to death.

I could tell that my arms where intact because when ever I attempted to force my arms down completely they always stopped probably hitting some type of surface. I could tell what it was just that I could ,move my arms down completely down meaning I was probably near something solid. A foolish though possibly thought of being held up from some type of restraints for a sacrifice.

It'd probably resemble some type of Aztec ritual that needed a male and female sacrifice which was more of some type of Pagan myth from some old Anglo like culture full of colonist or farmers though it was stereotypes I encountered. Well if it was from some type of ancient Aztec religion he knew what was needed.

If Aztec or Mayan like then an Obsidian Goblet would be needed in order to collect my spilled blood. A type of piercing weapon would be needed to spill blood but what was the last item. I had learned about this type of thing before but what though I just think I realized it.

Some type of drug to null the pain, to keep my mouth from screaming but my body going crazy. Well I can't say I remember being drugged but this affliction was the closet thing to it.

Hell it reminding me of ale. I actually remembered my first time drinking liquor. It was some time ago, maybe two and a half or three years ago. Ithis III was the planet; back in the day when the planet was good. It was with the native species of Likres. (Lousy bastards looked like a cross between Twi'lieks and Gamorians. Their bodies when tall about eight feet and they where built and weighted around 4 kilo's but where not bulky like the earlier species. The damn Lukka things where black horns but instead of going to the chest extended to their legs. Can't say much of else because like Mandalorians they wore ceremonial armor on they arms, legs and had masks for their faces. ) I was to be inducted into their clan as a reward for saving the queen of the planet but during the third and final rite of passage had to drink some type of Telosian ale mixed with blood of the queen. (I couldn't drink their ale because of religious and cultural reasons; instead I just got blood as a so called bonus! Uhhh) I knew that when I woke I was hung over and felt empty in the stomach with a memory loss. The first gulps make the head spin but after a forth you'd black out and won't remember a thing.

What I could remember is that damn headache. It was very ironic how I couldn't feel anything and yet my mind conceived the most excruciating pain I ever encountered. It wasn't psychologically possible, hell it was far from physically possible but that sharp jolt sure believed it was possible.

I opened my eyes or at least tried to since I couldn't tell if I could even do those simple functions. It was demoralizing how you couldn't tell the condition of your optic vision based of feeling them move anymore.

My line of sight was a huge shade of a light grey. Some things appeared to be irregularly shaped and a darker color leaning towards a dark grey. It was funny, I was "Seeing" for the first time and all there was, was grey and dark grey. I attempted to look harder but it didn't work as my vision didn't get better.

Deciding to quite wasn't the most esteem building manner I could chose but either that or risking my life, I'd rather look esteem. Maybe an hour passed but already I was losing my mind. I may have no been able to see but a black background began to mix with the grey sending the grey away to act more like an background color then anything.

Three colors are always better then one and the extra bit help make out more of my surroundings. Looking down I could actually see my feet. They were bloody as I could see some grey oozing out of my leg. It hurt to move the left leg as it felt as if it could snap off in a split second. My next leg feet like a charley horse or cramp came upon my right leg. I couldn't exactly see it my formerly brown robe was in the way.

Even that was damaged. It was torn up, mainly the bottom as it appeared as if it was cut up as I was dragged from the battle field. I knew that I was dragged because I could see a trail of leg markings leading from the south of the area towards my feet.

Now that I though about it I could see that my location was that of protection, well the most I could be protected on. There was fire next to me keeping me warm, but I couldn't say who made it. I should have guess the woman but then I seen that she was nowhere near me.

Looking up I seen the sky for the first time. It appeared to be black, night a dark blue like Dantooine's. And bolts of lightning traveled not through clouds but everything like and force field.

* * *

I still found it hard to move but I believe I received another sense. I just had to gag. Dirt was in my mouth as I spit it out. It was a foul thing to taste, especially if you've just recovered the ability to taste. I could taste death in the soul but worse yet I could taste some type of toxin in the air. Where was the woman?

"Whore." I yelled just to see if she'd come by the sound of my voice. I ended up hearing my own voice before becoming filled with joy. Slapping my self I felt my skin burn. I regained my senses, and with that color came back to my eyes.

Regaining my sight was overwhelming. I could see the sickly green lightning crackle through the purple atmosphere. The lightning sent red and dark orange light throughout the planets surface giving me a feeling of unwanted trepidation.

I wasn't afraid of some planets like those Mandalorians; nor was I fearful for my life. Though I gladly will admit that that I was fearful for my life. I was worried shitless. A planets weather and color changed to those colors when it was extremely polluted with toxins. It should have killed me from just breathing on the surface of the red planet but, what ever was keeping the race of warriors alive must have kept me alive also.

Refusing to dwell on those trivial matter much longer I decided to direct my attention to something else; something like observing the planet some more. Turning I could have sworn I seen a figure of silver just past me causing my heart to skip a beat. Speaking of which I also gave a shriek of minor fright.

In the silvers place stood a humanoid figure, presumably female for the mounds that covered its chest. If it was female then she simply stood staring dead towards me in some type of emotionless gaze that followed most too all Jedi. The woman was clearly nude as the only thing covering her upper and lower torso was traces of a completely silver battle suit.

I could actually see an aura of silver light bending around her as she remain still watching me. She wasn't the only one staring though I wasn't watching her face if you wanted to know. Judging by her size, body and facial features I'd say she was in her mid to late twenties; meaning she was older then me. Her legs were long, maybe some 7 center meters long I believe if I was using the right metric unit of course, well they sure did cause her to stand 5 foot 12 inches compared to me now being six foot six and a half inches.

She could have been called hippy or curvy but it didn't cause me to think different as I choose to look past her physical, what's that word… GIFT'S? No, ATTRIBUTES yes attributes. It wasn't a difficult thing to do as it was more of a mental thing then a physical feat to stop the urge to mate. For one I wasn't some random, feral beast who would just lie down and rut with any ole woman. Nor would I resort to courting this "thing" that appeared to be human who just appeared on the planet. Way to unbelievable.

But if that was the case this was stranger, she was baiting me to come to her. What ever the hell was occurring I flat out refused to believe it. No freaking way, I may be Juventud Dakuras but my name didn't reflect my mind. Juventud meant Youth in my language. I actually hated the name since it was the name my father gave me Juventud Fuerza. It meant Youthful Power or young power, something along those lines. I never did care to find the origins behind my name but I knew Fuerza wasn't my last name, it was apart of my first name, like Kate in Mary-Kate isn't the last name. I know it has to do with grammar but my education in grammar is best left alone unless necessarily needed so I couldn't find the meaning behind my name.

Speaking of which Dakuras has nothing to do with my father, It was the first word I ever spelled so I just decided to use it as my name just to spite my father. It was a hidden gem in my mind something that unlike money (which I also love) couldn't be taken away.

But enough of my thought I had to focus on the woman who began to walk away. She intentionally twisted as she walked to get my attention as I followed after her. She was moving south towards the desert of the planet but before we knew it the entire area turned white as she popped up behind me.

"Who are you exactly?" I wanted to ask calmly but my mouth refused to speak as I looked at her before looking down at my hand. Their sat a duel end combat knife with a custom hilt that was basically a wolf's head as the hilt with the jaws surrounding its grasping bar. An "exotic" weapon I guess but how it got in my hand and why it was black and grey was puzzling.

The name Solene kind of echo's in my mind as I looked sideways to make sure I wasn't going crazy.

Well back to the woman she sort of vanished as the area changed colors. Well its entire appearance to be correct as there was no desert but white emptiness and an array of scantily clothe women.

I wish I was lying but I couldn't, there in front of me was at the least thirty no forty women of different races, ethnicities, colors, height and beauty; but they were all exotic, rare, lustful. I may have use the word scantily lightly as they were all naked say for the lower portion of their body.

I suppose that it was best that way as it gave them all uniqueness as all naked woman start to look alike because you know what to expect. But the blue skirts that resembled the Jal Shey's and Zeison Sha's lower body armor.

I patted my forearm which stung but kept me from becoming distracted. The tattoo of rune like characters was still fresh causing even the slightest touch to burn and sting. It was meant to represent balance and strength intertwined as one but it would have to be a large character of ancient calligraphy. It was quite beautiful, a mix of Arabic like characters with Latin and Celtic styles. It started resembling a treble clef from music, but then it had slanted ends and its middle line went diagonal. It had two's on the top of it and four lines cutting through it from top to bottom. It was bordered by a black tear drop like outline completing its light-blue color.

Walking towards the women wasn't the brightest move but in an un-revealed game of wills, brains and strength this was the only choice I could make and know the outcome.

I knew that the woman in all Silver, this Solene character; was watching me. I had another tattoo but from the same shoulder extending then splitting between my inner and out bicep. This particular tattoo wasn't even one truly. It was rather burned and cut into my skin through torture and a rite of passage. Its purpose was to alert me of danger and people nearby. It was difficult to explain but painful when ever its purpose was used though it was pretty much nothing but red and black, jagged lines intertwined through my other forearm towards my finger tips.

An unbearable burning sensation ran through my arm as I clutched my face with my right hand, while grasping my wrist with the left. It pained me to look do at it as it glowed and unnatural blood red as if it were bleeding. My initial training drills allowed me to hold back my screams and from going into a frenzy but well forget my mission if it caused me this much pain.

I hated no despected this gift, my family curse that caused me to deal with the pain. The tattoo was from an old Germanic tribe like group of raiders that's from my father's clan allies. It meant "To be cautious" and basically caused me pain whenever danger was near; and the greater the danger the greater the pain.

From what it was telling me, something that could kill me was nearby and strong in the force. I could guess that easily because the pain had never caused me to convulse and have spasms in my arm like it did and I assumed it was the woman. Part of me wanted to just leave this planet never to come back, probably letting Revan die if it meant I could be free from this pain but another part of me wanted to stay.

I didn't just experience that much pain to run like some little pansy. I was stronger, and more skilled then that. I could kill a Krayt Dragon with raw power, there was no way I was going to sit back and let some woman's threat scare me off. I was pissed, and yes I admit arrogant but it didn't matter, I wanted release and killing off the source of my pain was the only real guaranteed choice.

Brandishing my green light saber, I looked around to find this Solene person. Nothing but woman calling me in their soothing voice, telling me to sit down and eat some damn grapes with them. Closing my eyes tightly, and balling my hands into a ball I allowed my anger to consume me.

Calling the force into my fingers I threw "lightning" Bolts out my hands towards the women slaughtering some and scaring off the others. Feeding off their trepidation I assumed the role of a bully as I sent and force wave knocking them down. I can say why but I threw my light saber at one of the Twi'lieks who was impaled in the upper chest as she fell over. Calling the woman back to me by pulling on it with my mind I then turned around to see the silver woman watching me angrily.

Looking down to see that black dagger back in my hand I smiled knowing that it had to do with fighting this woman. Not even speaking I threw a force shock at her but watched it illuminate a force valor on her body. That was most likely the why she was always glowing. Using force drain around me to take energy from those weak or dead, I felt my chest go cold as I felt empty. I almost choked as I couldn't breather but then eventually regained my breathe as I was replenished.

Pushing my hands forward I used a technique called Force Suppression to eliminate the barrier but watched the barrier glow a hot white before cooling back down to silver. Clutching my light saber I fell into a random form as I began striking at Solene why would just stride past my attack and attack with newly drawn silver saber.

I could tell she was using a Juyo form as she was able to counter me in direct battle but not use force attacks. She was timing her swipes also trying to get the exact hit that would make me waste a lot of energy blocking it. Ducking under one I rose up sending a swipe at her chest but ended up striking her throat.

Looking surprised as me she backed away grasping her neck be lifting up her head. There sat no scar, she had some type of aura around her body that stopped her from being harmed by my saber, even if it was a death dealing blow.

Looking down to the dagger I began to wonder if it could get through her shield but couldn't think on it to long. She kicked me in the chest dropping me to my knee before standing over me with her woman raised over her head. I rolled out the way by using the force to speed up my adrenaline, it was just barely enough because my black robe was sliced even more then it originally was.

Even attempting to properly hold the dagger was a chore as I was constantly on guard. Being struck in the face with her elbow I reached for something to hold onto with was her face. Sending a surge of energy through it was a cruel method but it was called for. Watching her stumble back I scurried with the Dagger extending outward.

It actually pierced her shield and hit her in the back as I fell onto her crumpling body. Less then gracefully I attempted to get up but was clipped by her long legs which then swathed around my waist as I tried to crawl away. I either could try to kill her which I knew I couldn't, or I could hold out till she bled to deep as she was already beginning to become dazed.

"Shall I finish you off or will you allow yourself a warrior's death by finishing this battle?" She asked as I let down my guard to gasp out loud but suffered for it by having the hold fully locked on.

Wanting to just finish this and already envious of her strength I wanted her to just die even if It meant killing myself. I rolled over forwards allowing us to both be on out backs with our heads supporting our weight. Pulling closer to her to the point of where we were tightly embracing each other I drained all of my and her energy for one attack. I was scared of death but would rather have myself die then lose a battle. So I just used all of my life and force for one offensive attack. I used all the power I could to compress her body into a small object.

* * *

I couldn't say if she died or not but I just know for some reason I was rising up of the ground looking around to see a male and Raven fighting the native people of the planet. Standing with little energy I tried to come to terms with what the hell occurred. I guess I just cheated death, was dreaming or the effects of the affliction just wore off. Opening a medical box I took some pills to help null the pain in my ribs, before using some Stimulators for energy. Using a force wave I lobbed everyone back as I ran to Revan and helped her up along with the male who I could say looked familiar.

Revan looked more shocked then anything as if she seen a ghost come from the dead to being a person. Not caring to check why she was shock I looked to the male who seemed to slightly favor her in facial composition. Not bothering to ask anything personal yet I simply asked "Do you have any means to escape?"

He looked baffled by the sudden question but when you looked carefully you could realize like I did that he was analyzing the question looking for an answer that would keep you from asking more.

"Yes, a shuttle to be exact sent for someone name Juventud I'll assume that's you." The male stated as he held his orange blade in a Shien form.

Now how did the old scow find out my true name? I would have noticed the cold tingly feeling that fills your head when someone tries to read your mind. I told no person it either so she must have had to done some research on me, though that is quite some work for a simple mercenary.

"I say we retreat to the ship before they come back for more." The male suggested to me as I nodded my head. I was to fatigue for an all out battle and the last attack I used drain the rest of my force energy for now.

I seen the shuttle roughly a mile away but that was a far run for someone in my condition. I started my futile run being supported by Revan who still seemed livid from earlier. Well I guess if I were dropped from a ship that was out of space without my comprehension I'd be pissed to.

Being drugged a mile wasn't as easy as I though it was going to be as the rocks and dirt were like clay and gripped my shoes as I was moving. The resistance though harsh reminded me that I was still alive. It sent shocks of pain in my already aching feet letting me know that it was time to stop moving.

I was relieved when I was finally able to sit and rest on the very overly large shuttle set for extraction. It was white and gray with no signs of battle scars on it. Even when using the force to "enhance" my vision I still didn't see anything. The only possible verdict was that the ship was brand new, but why would Siea send a brand new expensive evact ship to pick me up?

"I should thank you so I'll offer you my protection for the rest of this mission no matter what pain I shall endure Mr.?" I offered a payment, last thing I need was someone being owed a favor. If in the future I had to kill this man I wouldn't want this looming over my head.

"My names Revan, Juventud." The male responded emphasizing on my name. That type of thing really made me want to ripe his throat out.

_The crazy scow was up to something. That's probably why she bothered to "train" me. I knew that I'm supposed to have put my life on the line but going through all this trouble to make sure I succeed… What is she getting at? Not to mention giving me a partner._

"Did your authority tell you to take me to a particular planet?" I asked the person rushed and to the point. Attempting to sit upright was proving to be a difficult task for me as I felt my left rib cramp along with my chest tightening. I closed my eyes on instinct but wished I hadn't as I faintly felt a blade stab into my conscious.

Opening my eyes I seen a the stars moving to fast, hell of a lot faster then the Hyper Drive could move any ship. Peering over out my seat towards the metallic like glass window I seen a black dot warp. It just popped into this region of space from no where. This was the unknown regions; whatever the ship was doing here they'd better not get lost out here.

"Were here, this is Csilla an ice region in the unknown region?" The male responded his voice dry, and low.

"I know that we've always been in the unknown regions since we hit that damn planet." I added as I looked around. The cold air thin, dry, and well cold was actually starting to annoy me but reflected my mood of bitter and icy cold.

"Actually the world you were on is in the outer rim, I guess you didn't care to notice that you past Wild Space huh?" The male named Revan analyzed about me speaking as if I was someone beneath him or a child acting as an know it all who was proven wrong.

"Whatever…" I groaned, paused then spoke again.

"Old woman, get your ass down here now or else I'll force you to face me you twisted, vile, Bitch. I'll kill you for sending me on that damn mission." I yelled angrily ready to pounce until I seen here walking towards me.

A look of cockiness, grinning, with a smug look on her face.

She looked as if she was on top of the world but behind the veil she was concerned. Here heart was beating slightly faster then normal. I could see her aura was grey and yellow. Can't say why but she was dwelling on something either my mission or my intents.

"So how did the mission go?" the woman dared ask.

"Successful, here is your holocron." Revan said handing the old which a holocron.

"Where did you get that from?" I whisper in her ear suspiciously wondering what was transpiring.

I received no response much to my disappointment but I doubt that the woman really cared.

"Do you want to do another mission?" The woman began to offer but I pounced on her like a tiger. My hands wrapped around her neck as I looked gazes with the old scow who sent me through hell and back.

"Do even play." I growled reaching my boiling point. "I was blinding, had my ass handed to me by some crazy cannibal freaks. Had to endure a mental torture and lost all my senses over what? 20,000 credits? And then I also had waste a month doing your damn training which didn't even help me. And you want to offer me another job well before I gut you like the worthless corpse you are tell me what it is that causes you to think that I would willing do the mission?" I yelled as I seen the bitch look on with a cool expression.

"Well for one the Mandalorians have now fully waged war and the only thing you love more then money is battle. I'm offering to pay you to fight for the republic." Siea said as Nihilus looked away.

"How much double the price 40,000 credits?" Dakuras mocked similar to when he was still a child.

"How about 400,000 credits? The republic is actually willing to pay that much along with funding like the ship you're riding in." Siea asked as both Revans remained calm while Dakuras' mouth hung open.

"It is a lot of money Juventud; if you actually turn down this offer then I hope you know that others will just hire you to help with missions within the war for a cheaper price. If you accept you still can accept the missions but you still have to be there for battle." Siea explained to me as i eyed her not thinking.

I don't know why when I think back on it but it was probably just to see the order again but I shook her hand accepting the money.


	6. Chapter 6

_((Though I get no reviews I see some people still are reading the fic so leave at least one of the story's chapter. Criticism welcomed.))_

_((I think I'll stick with the First Person P.O.V because not only is it easier to write but it allows be to give a better description.))_

_((This maybe a different chapter in terms of flow between parts because this chapter is the first to be scripted almost fully. I'm going my all in this chapter so you'll probably notice the flaws in my writing as well as my strengths.))_

_((This isn't even the full thing but I got another computer to use with better programming so I'm ending this early.))_

**Wilcuma Arripare?**

**

* * *

**

****

****

Silence was hard to come by at this point of time of war and in the day but it wasn't welcomed with open arms. It was some weeks into the war that I'd been shoved in just by accepting the money from the old women Siea.

The money was transferred into an account via a space port database. It was similar to sending money to another account via credit card. The republic was a bit hesitant in allowing the transaction to occur because of the sheer amount of credits being sent into one account.

Smuggling spices and theft was at its peak so an account getting that much money probably was a drug lord or high ranked member of the exchange.

The exchange were still in there early stages but were so well organized that they could remain hidden to obvious eyes and yet get hundreds of thousands of credits.

The money went through after the republic position over the transferring miscellaneous items received the sponsored seal of approval from the battle field itself.

I suppose it was extortion for what I was asking but then again I didn't exactly have a death wish. To willingly go face a Mandalorians in the battlefield meant that you were brave or just too stupid to realize what you were doing.

I was neither; I was actually the greedy bastard that Leona Vash called me some years ago. I didn't care that being greedy could cause others pain because if I didn't do it someone else would do it and I would miss out on the chance.

After all was I a bastard to go to war and kill someone's father for money? Well yes but that's beside the point. If I didn't do it someone else would simply be hired to do it and would get the money that I could use to help the little girl's family that helped me recover when I was attacked earlier.

Well I actually didn't or plan on doing so because the little girl was dead along with her parents. I killed them simply because I had to fake being injured to get in close. The mother was a rebel against the republic for a democratic like group and as a mercenary I had to shut her up.

I killed her son first, cracked his skull open with the door the second I kicked open the door actually. It wasn't actually a crime seeing as the boy was well over 16 and had a blaster ready to kill me.

I killed her husband as he came down stairs with a simple Djem technique of countering his blaster shot and using the momentum to server his vocal cords when I struck them with my blade.

I finally killed her when I opened the cellar in the house. She certainly did have an unskilled family compared to her because the first thing she did when she seen me was poke me in the eyes.

She kicked me in the groan then fled. I have to admit she was feisty but a true scowl as she left her daughter. I never did find her again but I know that her daughter died trying to run. She seen me coming and fled to the plains of Dantooine and ended up being gored by a Kath hound.

I saw the carcass lying around the grove north of the area which was covered with blood and shredded limbs. It was a sickly sight something that only a primal beast could do. I killed the beast not because it killed the girl but because that was my kill and because the dumb thing attacked me.

I actually spent there family savings left in there house buying some glapt's and upgrading my ship. I have now probably 17 Glapt's now and covered the family curse that my body has.

The glyphs were then drawn onto my skin with a type of scarification that involved cutting into the skin with a micro vibro blade that didn't hurt the skin to much then allowing the skin to heal having the image of a glyph like image on my skin.

* * *

Well after being a bastard I somehow managed to find the group I was suppose to lead walking around in a forest waiting for me. It magically happened to be a trap because I somehow found my self being stuck in a forest full of Mandalorians thirsty for blood.

It was too quite for my taste to actually sit around and wait for some thing to happen. I saw a Mandalorian come my way which was probably intent on killing me which I deserved.

Well I wasn't one to just sit around waiting for death so I had to plan something or else I'd die.

I could charge into battle with my saber and likely die, cower in fear and wait for a painful death or flee.

Or I could just kill the idiot brute as it just spotted me and held up its rifle. I prepared to use a force wave but seen that the warrior was dispatched. Another Mandalorian feel before a pile of bodies began dropping from the tree tops.

"What the hell?" I question myself lowly as I seen a bunch of Jedi warriors and freelance soldiers appear.

"Good job." The said sarcastically causing me to wonder if they actually thought I did this as they looked at the mutilated bodies. I knew they killed the other fast but this was just shocking if they brutalized their enemies like this.

These times of war certainly changed the calm, passive, egotistic pricks I once considered family.

I remember there was a time where Jedi could not kill life in such a way without being scowled but perhaps these weren't the same Jedi.

For one they wore different colors, rather Yellow instead of Red/Orange/Brown tunics. They also defied rules of the time by wearing armor instead of robes. Just adding the Tunic to show they wear in affiliation with the Jedi.

"So what do you suppose we do, we are some distance from our camp but we can get there in about three days if we keep fighting but tonight if we can avoid fighting. We have some speeders and swoop bikes here though." An Ithorian said while a Twi'lieks nodded.

Talk about diverse but then again this whole group was diverse.

We had a group of Ithorian plotting with some Zabraks on some types of torture devices.

Some slug head aliens called Twi'lieks which I really didn't like because whenever I passed them they wanted to mutter in their native tongue followed by snickers.

I seen some Jawas just walking around taking some weapons from the dead bodies, probably might make a ship out of it. If I were a betting man they'd trade in the weapons, steal them back then magically make a Sand Crawler in less then a day. Why or How because they were Jawas. The same bastards who stole a ship from me some years ago and later that day had a Sand Crawler with the ships logo on it. It doesn't matter that I stole the ship earlier.

Then we had the Duros; I didn't trust them but they were supposedly on my side but I knew not to leave them alone. They'd rob me and pay of a debt they owed in some gambling game likely.

And last we had the Gand. The third person, no named bastards who tried to kill me some years ago when I was on their inhabitable planet of Methane.

Yeah I was a bit prejudice but screw the other races, unless they would do something about it then I really could care less.

"I really wish you would have let me know you quit." A human in the mist of this diverse group said as he stepped to me friendly.

I didn't recognize this person instantly but I assume he was from the order.

"And you are?" I questioned stupidly before recognizing the person based of his size.

"Yalecl, you idiot." My old friends said because if it was any one else I would have killed them. I could see that he had grown large, but yet maintained the ability to move swift for his size based of the size of his calves.

"Long time no sees; you still remain a part of the order?" I asked as I decided to walk from this forest as he followed along with the others still on guard showing that they were defending him. He likely was the leader.

"I remain on good terms with them but I'm not as close as I could be. I've been promoted and yet demoted." He tried to explain as I looked at him dumbly. Before he realized that I hadn't been there to know he was talking about.

"I'm a Senior Jedi General." Yalecl explained to me as I started to understand a bit.

I know that a Jedi General is a Jedi put into battle along with republic warriors so I guess with him formerly being a Jedi Weapon Master that he was a higher ranked Jedi General.

How he became distant from the council I wanted to know. Maybe because it was that I knew a friends and person was in a similar situation to me with the jedI.

"How distant are you from the Order?" I questioned as he turned smirking.

"Can't say but I'm close enough where I should kill you seeing as you have commited a crime recently." Yalecl told me as I just laughed as I threw my head back. My cut hair hit my shoulders as I thought about cutting the rest seeing as if it was pulled in battle it could be trouble.

"I guess you know of that?" I said calmly and casually as if we were talking about the weather while dining over food.

"Was it needed for you to kill an entire family? You realize you were to shut the woman up; you didn't need to kill." Yalecl stated showing that after the ears he apparently held JedI believes that didn't believe in violence.

"Well she's alive and after what occurred I doubt she'll be talking anytime soon." I said laughing.

Apparently my black humor didn't carry over as Yalecl just shook his head.

"You certainly have changed over the years, for worse I presume but I still believe that you have a heart, even if it's cold, and just doesn't know it exists." Yalecl said chuckling a bit as I scoffed.

"They years will certainly change you if you if you walked away from the Order at the time I did and became a hired…" I paused before choosing not to discuss every aspect of my character. I didn't know how much I could trust my former ally.

"Worker of various jobs at these times." I finished as Yalecl paused also to take upon my words before talking about something different.

"You do realize that we'll pass the academy as we head towards the polar caps of the planet?" Yalecl said as I nodded regretfully.

"Yeah, I wonder if I'll be attacked, arrested, or just killed outright." I said jokingly with Yalecl knowing I'd kill former friends just to save my life because I had changed.

"I guess it'll be the arrest part, but not everyone knows about the killing, and only I know so far about you being the killer. Not to mention you did follow your commands." Yalecl said scratching out a concept that not everything would be bad.

"But you forgot about me quitting and stealing from the Order." I added as Yalecl held his head.

"You're and ass?" Yalecl muttered as I laughed with him for once since we met again.

I could see the dome top of the enclave, as we exited the structure with the rest of the group lowering their weapons. Yalecl told one of the Twi'lieks to watch everyone while me, him and another Twi'liek named Assondra followed us.

I guess Yalecl didn't trust me enough to let me freely visit but did he have to bring this blue broad. She kept a close eye on me and it was uncomfortable to talk to a friend and we didn't even reach the steps.

"Hey, could you lower you blaster? I would bite, yet?" I threatened as I finally got tired of the ticking of the rifle near my head as the girl had to continue to lock on the aim of the weapon.

"How do I know you won't attack?" She asked defensively as I turned around brandishing my Vibro blade. It was the same one I killed the woman of light some weeks ago and I was ready to kill another woman. I guess it would just become a woman killer seeing as I used a snake blade to kill the family's men.

"Because I'll shove this in you're…" I began before I was shot by something not plasma.

It was the equivalent of being shot by rock salt only it hurt more. The damn thing would hurt but it wouldn't kill. If I could move I would have struck but I was paralyzed.

"I guess you won't finish your threat." The woman said as she picked up my body and put it over her shoulder and began to walk.

"Or will I." She didn't expect my fast recovery but I did and decided to but her in a head lock dragging her head into the dirt as she proceeded to punch me.

I had to admit she did have some fight in her and wasn't some push over. I didn't have a problem hitting a women so that's what I did I punched her in the mouth.

It was after all Jedi code, no matter what if needed to face your opponent if a life is in danger. In the case my life was in danger though I doubt she cared.

She surely was unorthodox as she bit me making me let go before put the rifle in my face sweating, yet she didn't fire.

"I see we're not so different, you won't fire." I said as I head my light saber in front of her face. I didn't ignite it because if I did it would pierce her skull instantly killing her.

"I will." She said as she showed some hate in her eyes for some reason directed to me particularly.

"Put down the weapon Assondra." Yalecl ordered as she refused to do so.

"Screw it." I yelled as I seen something in her eye that made me believe she would fire, like a glint of happiness.

I shoved my Saber forward as I ignited it as she fell back; I used my force shield ability which was weaker then normal seeing as I rarely used it, to protect my body from her gun.

"I'm sorry." I told Yalecl before being kicked in the back of the head and passing out.

* * *

I woke up in the same spot with the Twi'liek looking at me.

"Didn't I kill you?" I asked as I seen both my weapons in my hands.

"I used the same technique as you; apparently you did what you could to live." She answered sadness in her voice.

I assume she was mad because I lived instead of dying like she hoped for, or some other reason like failing Yalecl.

"I see you have become and idiot, I told you to stop." Yalecl said chewing the girl as she looked down not eyeing him.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I got a shrug.

"Assondra kicked you in the back of the head a few seconds ago so I guess that a minute you've been out." Yalecl said as I shock the grogginess off.

"Are you ready to continue of do we just need to pass the Academy." Yalecl asked as he knew the answer.

"I didn't want to even come to the planet let alone the place but he knew that I needed to get the Jedi off my back if I expected to fight on the planet.

Making it to the entrance I stopped to look at the place. I hadn't been their in what 4-6 years. I ran my hand through my black hair as I nodded and started walking.

"Halt you, outsider, do you have a formal meeting with someone here?" A Jedi Gate Master asked me standing in my face.

"I do, he's here on behalf of the republic and me, while Assondra watches him." Yalecl answered as the Gate Master nodded and stepped aside.

"Shutta." I mumbled as I passed the woman as she took offense but her nature did not allow her to become angered by my comment.


	7. Chapter 7

_((Here is the rest of the Chapter.))_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Being back in the Order certainly brought back memories as the first thing I seen was some idiots playing with training Sabers against dolls in Makashi form.

They held the blade incorrectly, even more so then I had done when I was their age. Then had their base which was their legs squatted and their heads tilted back which made it seem more like someone attempting Juyo drunkenly after having too much Telosian ale.

I lifted up my hand repeatedly trying to signal a kid to raise his back but he was off in another world.

At least the Zabrak was smart enough to raise his base after seeing me trying to signal the stupid Twi'liek kid but then gain he was a Twi'liek.

Turning to look I seen the same Guard woman looking at me without ever taking her eyes off me though the damn academy was full of Jedi who code kill me.

I never did get the idea why the Academy was set up outside but I guess it was for scenery.

I wondered such because I could really feel the heat burning my skin as my skin was already tanning.

My mind should really have been on all the Jedi with Sabers such as this Twi'liek behind but instead I wondered how I would look and smell.

I would doubt that the Twi'liek could kill me seeing as a Bantha had the potential to kill be but I knew I could kill her before she did me.

I was far from cocky but when you get beaten like I did on the Red World by Solene then it takes more then a rifle to kill you.

"You're still going to point the weapon or lower your guard? Remember I'm a guest and you don't want the kids to threat guest like this as a pickup habit from you." I told the woman slickly as she lowered the rifle.

We made it to the work station were I first crafted myself a light saber after I first came to the academy.

It brought back the time were I burned out my lens and once overheated my saber by putting some lens on my crystal that I bought from some bastard Duro.

What I certainly know was that the construction room was across from the Jedi council who wouldn't be happy to see me.

"Yalecl you finally have returned, and to what the favor?" Vrook said happily but with him you knew it was full of sarcasm.

I assume that Yalecl was normally gone for long periods of time unless he had bad news. I still know he had to make a lot of progress to hear at least a sort of compliment from Vrook and I refused to believe the bastard warmed over the years I was gone.

"He is a member of the republic hired arms and I wanted you to know we have some neutral agreement with this particular person." Yalecl said motioning for me to come forth as I walked into the room. No shock looks of aghast, nor was there an ovation of any sort just a blank look of confusion.

"Is he of another Order then the Jedi, because I hope you have not brought some wretched Sith into our sanctum?" A white hair bitch yelled looking at me funny.

She looked like an Albino so I was not to far off if I assumed she was Atris and I knew there had to be a small petite woman which there was who likely was Vash trying to be peace maker saying give him a chance.

"So are you Sith? If so why work with us against the Mandalorians now when you were good with them some years ago?" Caviar said who looked not even a day older and retained his calm and cool voice.

"No I'm not Sith. I'm not Jedi either." I said as I already knew what ever predictable Vrook would say.

'He isn't of the Order and has the aura of Sith so we should simply turn him away now if not neutralize him now.'

Well actually it went more like this.

"He is not Jedi nor is he Sith; he doesn't know what to be so he's likely tried the Dark Side. He can't be trusted because he doesn't know what to do with his abilities using Dark Side and Light Side techniques; He's not only a danger to us but to himself and doesn't even know what to do with himself."

Not as predictable and it certainly was more offensive but hell he had years to be a bastard who'd insult you in more then one way in a single sentence.

"He is a Former Jedi who left this particular Order some six years ago. I don't know what he did after then but Now he's on our side for at least this battle." Yalecl said pleading with the council; he certainly did bring up his speech craft.

"Don't tell me that it..." Vrook began as the Old master Vander thankfully cut him off.

"That is Juventud; former Jedi not fully released but went AWOL on the Order." Vander said as tilted my head to the side trying to read everyone's expression that varied from calm to happy to angry.

"We shall accept this treaty so long as he shall return after the war to discuss matter with us, you may leave." Vash said giving an answer quickly to prevent an outbreak from occurring.


	8. Chapter 8

((I'm in the mood to finally get this fic moving so here is the next chapter.))

Going to Hell

-

-

-

-

-

-

Entry #3 If you found this, then you know I lived to make it past the control tower. There is a lever to the left that sends out a bolt of energy, in theory an exploding terminal, well the only way in is through it. I advise using some stems and shielding to get through it else you'll be dead or hurt.

Entry #7 …I'm in the heart of the Mandalorian camp. If the idiots still are alive when you're reading this then know they are more then a race. But they rather are a culture, I don't know what they do but they ended up converting some weak minded Jedi and republic soldiers.

Entry #9 I am fleeing and this is possibly my last entry. They developed some new type of armor and weapons specifically for this war. Their armor was shining a bright white and yellow and was coated with something that made them resistant to my attacks with a light saber. I'm bleeding heavily from a shot that took out my right leg and just manage to get to this crawl space of a hole. For you to know don't trust a little girl named Mira. Little wretch looked familiar but I can't say from where. Well she's a folder for the Mandalorian's, I assumed she was going to help me out due to the fact that she had left and returned with some cloths, syringes and liquid in a bottle, a crude way of making a med pact but then came back minutes later with some Mandalorians. I say shot her down before she comes first, and if you find this then use the syringe in the finger, and I mean inside the severed finger of some one, and is it you'll need it.

Entry #10 So you must have felt the numbness in your body, I must have used to little to kill, I don't want anyone trying to see me in my last hours so you must go and too bad, you must really wanted to know what happens next in my life, well sleep little person you may find out in another world.

Just kidding around, the numbing was used to relax your body. I should know as I use to work in a medical field. It's a custom made stem from broken down parts of all the materials I had to use. I call it a H.B. Stim short for Hyper-Battle Stimulant, If you want you probably will eventually use it yourself, don't be amazed if you go all out and kill a lot of people easily, but it will wear off and I only synthesized 1 so if you use it, make it work, or try to spread it out by using a little here and there. Damn I've been found again…

Static

They are cutting down the door and I doubt they'd let this holocron stay in good condition so if you find it, then lucky you.

Static Blaster shots

Entry #???

How the hell I managed to make this I do not know but for certain I can say I'm in a good condition compared to so others. I'm lost in the camp for certain but I'm near some huts and tents. I have a few broken ribs that I could easily fix but rather not due to the blood thirsty fiends possibly tracking me. They have some way of sensing the force when its used now as they recently hunted some quick Jedi that were recently dispatched. T reminds me too much of the Terentatek, wonder if they are possibly being used to hunt me. The Sith do it and if the rumors are true then the Sith are lending these barbarians weapons. Well screw it all, I want you to know if I'm dead that there is a ship called Dregnaught near by. I want you to detonate it to wipe out everything. I'll get the planet destroyed along with these bastards. I don't care if it's a decade from now do it then run because I believe you won't do it for real so I have a timer set for an hour to blow this shit hole up after this is read. If you do set it it'll give you an extra thirty minutes tacked on.

----------------

My ribs finally mended completely and stopped causing my body to fell like fleshy meat. I could still see the blue aura around my body as I just used the force to heal myself if you don't know. It wasn't to long ago that I was captured but those Mandalorians caught me, I attempted to run but that kid Mira just appeared from no where and tripped my. It burned like hell and caused contractions as I fell on my ribs.

The contractions worsened the pain, mainly because as I had spasms my body kept hitting the ground causing more spasms in a never ending cycle of extreme pain and humiliation, money wasn't worth it. I actually had to be stopped by the little brat as the child kicked me in the ribs. It hurt ten times worse as I got some tolerance to come on to the spasms after six minutes. When I felt the hate in the kick I came to realize where I knew this Mira girl from. I killed her mother on a mission. More specific Dantooine and rather her whole family. She probably got away from the Kath Hounds and was picked up with some settlers on Dantooine's as victims when they first attacked.

Now that he thought about it the little girl wasn't so little but rather between thirteen and fourteen, how he mixed her age up with a little girl was something to laugh at but he'd admit he wasn't good with ages. God knows how old he was, he should have been in his early to mid twenties but he could remember his birthday was in the month of Nelona on Atunda this year. That was in about another five days or week in future times from now.

Well what's a better way to celebrate your Birth day then to sit on a Mandalorian ship capture in a force cage with some Twi'lek girl you hate and looking at the girl's who family you killed stare you dead in the eyes while also helping your enemy.

Can't say I know where the ships headed but I know I'm a slave in some Mandalorian force field next to the Jedi who I meet on Dantooine. I couldn't quite remember her name but I could say that she certainly remembered mine by the way she scowled "Dakarus" when she woke to see me. She had the look of confusion mixed with hate in her eyes at me but I guess it was mostly hate because she was confined to a space with only me, a female Miraluka and an Ubese that looked ready to kill us if it could.

Looking around I guessed we were on a large ship and I mean big. I was bigger then a cruiser for certain but no Star Destroyer. It was more then likely we were moved from ships to others as types of cargo which would explain why I seen this Ubese just now but seen the Twi'lek on Dantooine along with the Miraluka.

"I take it were on a capital ship?" I asked the Miraluka as she stood around looking before she answered. Don't know why but she looked around like she was actually going to see me with that turban over her head, not to mention the lack of eyes. I guess it was natural for her race but if she could only see her self I doubt she'd ever look around again.

"I believe were on a ship led by someone called Mandalore the Ultimate, I take it the ship is called a Dreadnaught." The blind woman said as I nodded listening some what.

"Mandalore the Ultimate" I said letting the title role off my tongue before thinking.

The title, I heard it before but from where. I guess it may have been something else but in my line of work you come across of a lot of names and this one stood out. I know I heard it somewhere but from whom. I would not find out in time so instead I'd have to come up with some idea how to get out of this cage first.

The lack of weapons wasn't a good sign and they even got my knife from when I was on the volcanic world so hoping to get through wasn't going to be an easy task no. I doubt they'd let an Ubese, the Jedi haters, Sith killers, Mercenaries, mutated people of what happened to their planet, take a pick have anything to even touch. When that particular race hated you they'd kill you with your on five credits in an instant, let alone letting it keep its weapons in a small space with no were to run with three so called Jedi and it was the Jedi who destroyed its planets surface, no good.

Heat, felt like touching a stove but getting stuck to it somehow was no match to the level of pain I just recently experience, as invisible flames of fire somehow overwhelmed my body bringing me to a knee. I could hear my skin popping and crackling noises as the burning sensation continued to engulf my sweating body that continued to arch its back forwards dropping me off my knees onto the ground. Sweat but no blood clouded my vision as I tried to force open my eyes to see whatever the hell I was experiencing.

Yellow bolts of electricity currents were flowing through me as I continued to shake, possibly going into a spasm though I really could not tell because of my limited range of vision. It was as if I was ablaze in molten fire from an eruption as I just stood shaking but the second I even moved a little the level was intensified, by which I mean the pain spread as I tried to nod my head down to overcome the pain but suddenly felt my eye lids burn and that's when it became to much.

Looking at the Miraluka I seen she had not gone through what ever I was experiencing, neither was Assondra but the Ubese soldier look like he was experiencing something like anger, or whatever I was going through. I could see the look in his eyes as they had pain in them, looking sad, yet sadistically fulfilled, it wasn't something I could really bare to watch for much longer and what to leave the glance he gave.

(I wanted to continue writing but my computer is f-ing up around so I needed to upload this before I wipe my computer clean.)


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **You know what I hate? When I read some good fics that I'd review to and read for some good 5-9 chapters but then find out they are discontinued. Well after doing that with this fic, and seeing that this fic is 2 years old and the last update was 6 months ago I decided to finish this one up and thus here is your next chapter.

* * *

**Evaluation then action**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

Nihilus was exhausted mentally as he looked to the Ubese who was still foaming angrily out the mouth as if it were a feral beast instead of a near-human. It was sickening and flat out ignorant to do as everyone was giving it weird stares though it likely could care less as it craved revenge. It was actually close to a human, only a dark olive color, it was easy to see the face, but its ceremonial clothe it had wrapped around its nose and mouth made it difficult to properly view completely as a whole.

What Nihilus wouldn't give to actually leave the confinement of the area he was trapped in with the other three though pondering it was pointless. Taking action was the key though how, when and where to do so was something he was attempting to analyze. His hazel and green eyes flickered around the room as he remained silent and aloof as he looked for potential exits. It would be some time though he watched to see the other two; the sane women were also looking for a way out.

"Anything?" Assondra asked as the blind woman looked towards her direction.

Nihilus finally got a good glance at her too, though he was with her on Dantioone he actually only looked at her a few times. She wore a green tunic, expensive no doubt, likely refined from some fine silk and wool imported to a rich city like Coruscant to be made for sell in their wealthy district. She had had some long dress like gown on, something similar to the Jel Shay order which actually fit her overall appearance as she wore one of their Battle Circlets. She also held her body up with pride but yet with a sense of entitlement, something the Jedi really didn't do. She seemed like royalty also, the way she walked, held herself up though without looking with her eyes that were blind or dead as they lacked pupils. She also had some sort of patterns on both hands that were done professionally, not even a trace of an error and they lasted too as if they were newly healed, unlike some of his tattoos which some wear beautiful and looked like an Master Artisan did and the rest looked like an back ally rat looking for some quick money did them semi skillfully.

Yeah he assumed she was Royalty, a Jel Shay member, who happened to be from a Royal family, let alone a force user, and a Miraluka none the less. That was a bundle of feats rolled in one, something rarely talked about let alone seen and yet there she stood in front of his face searching with him for a way out.

Assondra was a rare fine in her own way also. Blue Twi'Leks were seen a lot though rare slaves, though frequently shown on holovids and in the media, it was rare to find a female Twi'Lek of the pigment as green and red ones wear the most common he believed. She was a Twi'Lek Jedi, skilled in combat, likely a guard of a pretty decent rank and yet quite skilled with the force as she knew how to anticipate an sudden attack, guard from it and launch one to counter it. That right there was a pretty nice find to see. She was dress in Force Armor, her robes were thicker then normal and she had a battle breast plate on meaning she was very inclined to do battle.

The Ubese was rare too. He was one off of his planet which was rare alone. The bastard could fight and had a big, blood lust, which both were pluses for those Mandalorians. He apparently was no random Ubese either as he was with some pretty good armor for battle. He had some really deep revenge, and rage showing meaning that his pride was very important. But most of all was that Ceremonial cloth he had worn around his face. No he was someone with importance, what he didn't know but he was important none the less.

"We all are important, I think we have been put together for a reason…" Nihilus started before pausing to take in a train of thoughts.

_Where the hell did he fit into the picture of the important and rare figures?_

"Captured for live execution; likely to show each faction that they are serious about this fighting and that they hold the power. We're all from different sides and factions and yet all are on the capital ship. This Mandalore the Ultimate will likely kill us live to show they are the dominant force." Assondra analyzed as the Ubese and Miraluka both looked towards her then Nihilus.

"That is likely, and while I may hate you, there is no real revenge in death if me, and my people can not savoir it. Thus I will demand a treaty, I will have my people work with you and we will work together to get off this ship, but after the war, I will kill the Jedi who attacked my planets system, you may not have destroyed our planet but in doing so has set us back and thus you may pay." The Ubese said as he stopped growl and foaming but became sane and proper showing that he was likely a person in politics or at least held some sway with the high powers.

"It does sound like the Mandalorians; it is best we do work together to get out of this bind and situation but how we do it is something we must understand first. Understanding how these force cages work and how to short circuit them out is our first priority." The Miraluka said as Nihilus nodded.

Looking around to see what he had, he was shocked to see he was left with his Vibro Blade Dagger with the wolf grip. "Siefrn" was the title he gave it as it also helped him a lot of complicated situations and thus he gave it a title to go by. It helped him kill multiple people though it was used only in crucial times as it were as if the blade only was usable effectively when he needed it the most or else it would vanish in his tunic only to appear in another part of it when he really needed it.

"I have some idea on how this thing works. It shocks you with a lot of energy when you touch it but it draws its power to that one spot but has a limit. How about we draw everything it has to one location then strike the opposite side of this barrier where it should be weakest while the energy is still being wasted as our way out?" Nihilus suggested as Assondra nodded complying with the idea as it was the only thing they could do with their weapons being stripped and she seen the Ubese and Nihilus shocked earlier.

"So who strikes the force field as bait, and how do we get out?" Assondra asked as the Ubese spoke.

"I Will toss this power gauntlet at it, we'll have about a minute to break through so you Jedi or Sith or what ever you are should attack it with your powers to rip a hole in it." The Ubese finished as Nihilus prepared to lunged at the Barrier with his off hand and strike with a force power with his other hand. An exotic and unusual method of attacking but he supposed it would work fine though it would have to be done precisely.

He watched the other two, the women ready some force attacks to be thrown and the Ubese taking off his gauntlet. Watching as it impacted the Barrier at a high velocity, Nihilus lunged at the Barrier throwing a beam of Force Lightning at the opposing side. He seen Assondra and the Miraluka both use Force wave which spread the Barrier even wider with it threatening to burst, watching as he seen the Ubese throw a powerful blow at the Barrier with his remaining power gauntlet he was surprised to see that the Barrier began to over tax its self before eventually running out of power and shutting down eventually.

* * *

They left no time to see if the Barrier would come back on so everyone jumped from its area of range as no one even attempted to retrieve the gauntlets. Looking down Nihilus wasn't shocked to see that the weapon "Siefrn" had vanished to its own accord, as if it had a mind of its own, or if it was an object with something bound to it. What ever it ultimately it was, it had done its purpose as the four were all outside of the damaged Barrier save two fried Gauntlets; though they were worth being destroyed in order to escape. 

"Well I say we find where our items are located, and then we'll pay a visit to this Mandalore the Ultimate." Nihilus said as he didn't wait for a reply but rather turned to walk away as his black robes trailed behind him. He watched the others look around for an idea of where to go before eventually walking after him standing near his side as an equal as he didn't acknowledge them as if he was a leader of a squad but rather a person who wanted to survive to live another day.

"Well, what ever your name is, I say we check the Weapon Bay to the left, only problem is that if we run past some Mandalorians we're screwed." The Miraluka said as she looked through the force, through some walls to see some weapons intoned with the force being in a room to the left.

"I'm Dakarus, you can call me Nahil or Nada if you like, this is Assondra, I'm a former Jedi who is only fighting for money, she is a Jedi guard or something, so we likely can handle them as long as you and him are going to help watch our back." Nihilus stated as she nodded.

"Well I'm Raj, Overseer of the Ubese Warriors and foreign relations; I can give you a warrior's honor that after what we did a moment ago, I will assist when I can until we face again." Raj said as he looked around, checking to see if he could spot any enemies around.

"Well then I'm Contraria Marr, my eyes allow me to look threw the force, and thus I can tell if enemies are going to be coming through any locations unknown to you." Marr explain as Nihilus took note of it as he began to turn into the left room before hesitating. He had seen three Mandalorians in Battle armor, the newer model made to resist the force better then the last. Kind of a shock to see them; only whenever he was virtually, defenseless.

It was some time since he fought without weapons but he did have the force, though it wasn't a shock for him to know he was drained mostly from the attack he launched. He still had forms he could use to duck and dodge though so he rushed around the corner towards the Mandalorians. He used Makashi as it was best for defending against more then one enemy. He was without his Lightsaber but he still knew its movements and thus was able to avoid blaster fire. He had grabbed a charging Mandalorians arm as he threw a force enhanced punch towards its arms knocking the blaster out of it. He took a dive to the ground to catch it and shot the owner before rolling out of the way to dodge the other two. He seen Contraria toss the two guards back with a Force Wave attack that sent them into the lockers and the second they stood up they were shot by Assondra and Raj who held their blaster rifles.

"Search for your weapons only, they have bulky and heavy weapons that will only slow us down and I see two figures coming now." Marr hurried as everyone starting locking into lockers large and small.

Nihilus had found his Lightsaber, his credits, and his hunting knife all in the footlocker under a bed covered in weapons. It was more like the Weapons Bay was a Weapons Cache. He motioned for the others to come retrieve their belongings as he seen the Ubese pick up a Lightsaber to the Awe of everyone before dismissing it as having former training with it. He seen Contraria pick up a silver saber which brought back memories to Nihilus as he looked to the Blue Twi'Lek Assondra who was taking her teal Lightsaber and her blaster rifle was at her side as they all aimed it at the door waiting for the two people Marr's claimed to see moving towards them.

With all four blades drawn at them both Revan's could do nothing but laugh as they spotted the confused and angry looking Nihilus as they walked towards him as he lowered his saber to only raise it once more to see that the male Revan wore a scarlet colored mask that looked metallic and like a droid, while the female wore a hood and some dark clothes that were loose fitted. They looked to speak and thus the female Revan who Nihilus new best in the room spoke. "We came to retrieve you."

* * *

"Retrieve me? For what and who?" Nihilus questioned as he held his blade out towards the two not trusting them but not ready to strike yet. 

"For who else?" Revan snapped back as he could hear the mild annoyance in her voice.

"The bitch Seia, cause if it is what does she want? And if it's about the money tell her I'd gladly accept more but I want more for future mission." Nihilus said casually pissing Revan off as she was about to lash out at him but was held back by her training.

"Yes, Seia requested we aid you after word got out that the Mandalorians had been sending out people to capture some people who were in battle." The male Revan responded through the strange looking mask as Nihilus looked to the female Revan to see she was looking past him.

"Well that's too late though your assistant was needed earlier, anyways we're going to kill the Mandalore of these idiots, so I take it you're following?" Nihilus asked as if he didn't really care as he begin walking away to the bridge with Assondra as Raj and Marr dropped their weapons to follow suite running towards the bring.

The two Revans were catching up to them as they showed signs that they would fight also against the Mandalore as it likely was their original mission. They seemed to be a bit different, as if they were halves of the same person, besides just sharing the same name, they seemed like two pieces of the same puzzle for some reason and yet different beside just gender. Nihilus couldn't grasp what he was wondering about them but it was too late anyways as they finally made it to the bridge of the ship before looking at the Mandalore and his warriors who held their rifles high.

* * *

"So you gutless Jedi finally decided to confront me after breaking out?" the Mandalore asked annoyed and yet anticipating an answer. 

"We came to kill you." Both Revans and Nihilus all said at once ironically as they were all connected to each other.

"Then come do it, you three against me, Mandalorian traditions say we battle without the force or weapons but bare hands, not outside interference from either side, you agree?" Mandalore asked as Nihilus took the chance and agreed to it.

Nihilus took a flip forward and used the momentum to spring board himself towards the Mandalore who threw a punch at him but watched as he was kicked by the male Revan before the female Revan punched him in the face. Watching him stumble off balance Nihilus positioned himself perfectly as he connected with a solid punch to his gut dropping him to the ground in a fast instant as all three stood in shock as they looked at him. He was a push over, too easily fallen in battle to be a true leader. But he did rise and his eyes glowed red with fury as he sent a barrage of attacks at the three.

None of the attacks could be blocked as, all of Seia's student fell easily to the battle veteran. He had looked at them before deciding to focus on Nihilus who looked down to see himself being suspended with a single hand. It was an amazing feat to do but Nihilus would stop it certainly as he kicked the Mandalore's hand before flipping away gasping.

He watched the two Revans charge the Mandalore as they both were kicked off of the bridge and down a deep chasm which ended with a large thud. Nihilus could not be certain if they were alive but he knew he was and was actually screwed without the force.

He dodged a punch thrown his way as swung his body to the right to avoid a downward hook before jumping up to knee the Mandalore. He laughed as he seen a crack for in the mask, it certainly was something but Nihilus was not sure what he did was good or bad as the Mandalore looked even more pissed off.

Nihilus was pinned to the ground suddenly as he found the Mandalore bashing his skull onto Nihilus head as Nihilus then was choked. Nihilus tried to pry his hands off but when it failed Nihilus just rolled over to knock the Mandalore off balance then looked up. There was one off the Revans stand the other gone. He couldn't tell which one was standing as this person wore both the mask and the cloak of the two Revan and when Nihilus looked over the bridge he seen only one dead and unrecognizable body down there. Not sure if it was the male or female Revan in battle Nihilus watched as this one actually broke the rules and Cleaved the Mandalore in two with a Lightsaber before he fell over dead in an instinct.

The Revan then sent a surge of Force Waves constantly till all the Mandalorians were dead and the entire ship rippled from the attacks. Watching as Revan fell to a knee Nihilus decided against asking which Revan was dead instead decided to land the ship. Looking outside of the ships hull he seen he was on a familiar planet. He was on that volcanic planet, the one that sent him through hell and back. He was on the Mandalorian Taboo Planet. He came back to Malachor V which he dreaded instantly as he felt his body go cold and his runic tattoo burn and shocked his skin.

Basically Nihilus escaped captivation then had to deal with some enemies, killed them and a Mandalore but one of the two Revans Seia had enlisted to work for her died, it is unknown which one had died. The Ship has landed onto the battle field of Malachor V.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I am sincere on the long as hell delay. What has it been, 1 or 2 years since I last updated this? I've should have been finished but I've been delayed numerous times. Maybe someone actually posting a quick review or "nice job" would have motivated me better but hey this happens when you don't do the same for other writers I guess. Well here is chapter 10. About the end of the last chapter if anyone is confused I'll explain seeing as I did it on purpose. I made 2 Revans, one a boy and one a girl. The Male Revan wore the traditional Revan Mask; the female wore the Revan attire. I knew that they both couldn't live and we'd have 2 Revans leading the Mando wars, so here is what I did. I had them kicked into a deep pit like 300's. One of them died and one of them lived, you can't tell since the living Revan is wearing both the clothes and the mask. I did it so that Revan can work as either a boy or girl and that's why some say he's male and some say he's female.

**Chapter:10**

Stepping out of the Mandaloring Dreadnaught battle cruiser, Dakarus looked around as he ignited his lightsaber. His blades producing some lights as he swiftly speed away from the landed ship leaving behind his former partners to fend for himself. A landing ship was an easy target and since it gave away his location many were likely to come and try to see who was there.

The Jedi and Republic tolerated him but he was not there ally after the battle so there was no point getting friendly with them. The Sith were of no concern to him if they were even located near the battle because last he remembered they had expired and were disbanded. He mostly moved to avoid the Mandalorians though as he did not want to be around as their leader was just slain.

Calculations and probability showed that he was at the perfect time to strike and win the battle because their entire hierarchy was screwed up momentarily and they had no checks and balances in the war currently. Yet Dakarus would keep his urge to strike at bay reminding him that he was only one man and a mercenary at that.

"Jedi Crusaders, they'd likely be located to the northern region of this planet, away to the high grounds for positioning. I last remember hearing that someone called the Revanchist was leading a bunch of soldiers and Crusaders against the Mandalorians and was brilliant in strategies so if it's true they'd position there." Dakarus analyzed as he looked upwards to see Malachor V's high cliffs.

Running away from that direction he headed south east. The Mandalorians liked a challenged so would most likely put themselves at a disadvantage so he reasoned that being southward wouldn't be too far off. He didn't want to directly walk into their base however though as he was just one man, he needed to come from an angle and check first. Pressing on as he jumped and ran over the course of the planet he stopped hiding behind some trees as he looked and seen them.

The Neo-Crusaders where already in there silver to blue uniform and were prepared for battle. Some were moving crates of what appeared to be weapons and food, along with slaves. Chewing at his lips, he repositioned as he barely slipped. Watching as a bolder moved from his actions, he had to used all of his will and force technique to keeping it balanced and from hitting the earth heavily. Sweating as he just barely avoided getting caught; he turned around to face an ugly twisted creature of the planet. Moving side ways as it swiped at him he impaled it as it shrieked in pain giving away his position. Being spotted Dakarus threw a wave of energy sending the Mandalorian scouts backwards into their camp as he charged them, knowing it was pointless to leave.

Ducking under blaster fire and deflecting blaster bolts he charged forward pinning a female Zabrak to a tree and stabbing her in the chest. Tossing her to the side he managed to avoid getting his head shot off from riflemen but he got hit in the shoulder which made him shudder as he forced his arm to move. Seeing more Mandalorians come flooding from tents within the base he cursed before he positioned himself to fight. Smiling as he effortlessly cut down an approaching Rodian he found that he was being forced into a confined area. Unable to do much as he was preparing to force everything away from him but he ended up seeing Jedi Generals and Republic soldiers pouring into the camp to do battle.

Joining the fray he used the force to throw everyone away from him as he screamed. Cutting down a few Mandalorians he seen that most refused to flee but continued to fight until they died, he seen a bald man with purple to grey markings on his head leading the charge. Eyeing the Jedi, Dakarus wrapped up his fighting as they had whipped out the soldiers.

"Now torch it to the ground." He heard the bald man yell as the soldiers complied setting fire to the camp.

"Nice work." The bald man said as Dakarus ignored him. He didn't want to become affiliated with the Jedi, even ones with reasonable ways, though he wasn't a fool, he needed to keep tabs on the man who was a successful leader.

"What is your name?" Dakarus asked he clasped his lightsaber to his side showing that he didn't consider the man a threat.

"Alek co-founder of the Jedi Crusaders." The man said as Dakarus nodded as he turned his head ready to press on alone before he was stopped dead in his tracks and circled by soldiers.


End file.
